


A Dragon's Heart

by galaxyacero



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon!Fire Spirit, Estabilished FireKnight Relationship, FS can turn into a dragon and is a surprise to everyone including him, Fic take place a few years in the future I guess, I guess?? Not THAT angsty but it is slightly since Knight suffers, Im here to have fun not be literal to canon, Knight Cookie has some minor PSTD from fighting a legendary dragon all by himself, M/M, Princess acts more like a proper princess and takes care of her kingdom, This is my first fic in this fandom pls be nice to me, again. Knight suffers., but he doesn't let anyone know it., definitely not because I couldn't write her character right., minor violence and blood mention, no beta reader we die like man, probably ignoring some canon lore to fit the fic better, this will probably be really OOC pfff, those two are ridiculously in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyacero/pseuds/galaxyacero
Summary: When the power began to return to Dragon Valley seemingly out of nowhere, an old fear returns to Cookie Kingdom, while Princess tries to assure everyone they are safe, a sight of a never seen before dragon flying above the kingdom, might make keeping calm a difficult task, and while Knight top priority should be to assure everyone stays safe, he can’t help but be more worried for his missing boyfriend than the dangers lurking in the Dragon Valley.
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run), FireKnight - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a year without uploading and I came back with a Cookie Run fic?? More likely than you think. So yeah, i got into CR like what? 2 months ago?? And I already have a ship I love with all my heart, so when this idea came to me I just HAD to write it. Like stated in the tags, I'll probably be ignoring some canon in-game lore for the fic sake, but I tried my best to do some research at least pffft.  
> The main idea for this fic was literally "Fire Spirit Cookie being able to turn into a dragon" and from that all this happened I guess. :v  
> Sooo yeah. Hope you all enjoy. I technically have the whole fic almost written out, so i'll probably not abandon it and leave it unfinished like any multi-chapter fic I did in the past :') I just couldn't help but begin to post this already pfff. Not sure how fast it will update, but let's see how it goes. Hope you all enjoy my offering, Cookie Run fandom.

“-Are you sure you will be alright?” Knight asked for what as probably the fifth time that night. “-You aren’t the type to get sick, I didn’t even knew you could get sick to began with!”

“-Knight, for the last time, I’m fine! Is just a headache, I literally can’t get sick, it’s probably just because I haven’t been able to sleep that well for the past nights. One good night of sleep and I’ll be good as ever!” Fire Spirit assured the other cookie while straightening his cape behind him. Fire has been complaining of annoying headaches for the past days and while he was sure it was nothing, that wasn’t enough for Knight Cookie. It took a lot to convince the armored cookie that no, Fire did not need to see a doctor, or Alchemist Cookie, or anyone like that, it was physically impossible for him to get a cold, as his fire magic literally burned any sort of virus before they could even do anything to him, and all those pains and fatigue was most likely just stress and lack of sleep getting to him. 

Knight sighed, definitely not satisfied with his boyfriend answer, but knowing better than to keep insisting on the matter. “-Fine, I won’t bother you about it anymore. But can you at least promise you will try to get an ACTUAL good night of sleep then? I could see if Pistachio or even White Choco could cover my shift for me if you would rather stay here for the night...” He said, lowering his voice at the end of the sentence. He definitely wasn’t a cookie to back down his royal duties, anyone could see and say for sure Knight was easily one of the most loyal royal knights in the kingdom, which was a title he took with pride. But surely enough, if it was this important, Princess would understand him asking to be dismissed from his scheduled royal duties as her knight for the event she would be attending to make sure his boyfriend was alright. 

“-Nah, I know how important your duty is for you, would hate to take that from you when I can take care of myself perfectly.” Fire said, shrugging. “-Besides, Princess herself asked you to accompany her to that royal gathering right? Would hate to disappoint her as well.”

“-I’m sure any of the other knights could accompany her in a simple royal gathering party like tha-”

“-Maybe, but she still asked YOU to go.” Fire interrupted Knight before he could finish his sentence “-Look, I’ll be fine. I promise I’ll come visit first thing in the morning tomorrow ok?” He said looking at the other blue eyes, while walking closer to the window at the side of Knight’s bedroom. “-You just go, do your knightly duties, enjoy the party, while I’ll go home and get a good night of sleep. How about that?”

Knight sighed once more. “-Fine. I’ll go to the boring royal party. But you BETTER call or visit me first thing tomorrow!” He said while walking closer to the fire cookie, arms finding themselves wrapped around the other shoulders. 

“-My, my, how demanding we are huh~?” Fire Spirit smirked while warping his own arms around the other waist. “-I promise you will hear of me tomorrow, as long as you promise me to not worry that much about me.” He said hugging the other.

“-Fine. I promise I’ll worry only the right amount.” Knight answered, resting his chin on the other cookie left shoulder. 

“-Oh, and promise you won’t be having that much fun with Princess while you are at it.” Fire Spirit said with a playful tone, it was just a running joke to imply something could happen between the two cookies at that point. Knight was happy with Fire Spirit, and Princess fully supported her best friends choices and had her eyes on another royal knight that wielded a spear, to begin with.

“-Oh, Shut up!” He said while lightly slapping Fire Spirit face.

“- I surely would hate to have to fight Miss Pretty pink princess to defend my love~” Fire continued on teasing, hugging Knight and floating off the ground with him. “-Can you imagine? Going into war with the Cookie Kingdom to defend my man~! It’s really romantic when you stop to think about it!”

“-Shut u-u-u-p!” Knight couldn't help the giggles and laughter escaping from him, while the playful and teasing tone never left Fire’s face, there was still a drop of truth behind the other words that still was able to make Knight feel that fuzzy feeling on his stomach. To know he loved him as much as Knight did, still was an amazing feeling he didn’t think he could get over. “-Now put me down, I need to get ready, so you better get going before I just kick you out of my window.” He said with a smile. 

“-Gasp! So now, after all that worry you are just kicking me out?! Oh my Knight, you truly hurt meee~” Fire faked a whine, while dramatically holding Knight in his arms, floating a few meters above ground, Thank the deities Knight room was stupidly big in all directions. “-I can’t believe my own love betrayed me like that, love truly was fake after all.~” Fire slowly spinned around himself, still holding Knight in his arms, the other had a smile in his face, but the annoyance was still present in his eyes. 

“-Fire, i’m serious. Stop being dramatic and put me down!” He couldn’t help the glances to the floor, they weren’t that far up, and while Knight definitely didn’t doubt Fire’s strength , floating around with him was still slightly unnerving. He was a knight! All his duties and battles were on solid ground! Knight definitely wasn’t scared of heights, of course not. He was Knight cookie! Maybe not as brave as Gingerbrave, but still pretty brave himself! It wouldn’t be some unsettling memories of being incredibly high up without certain he would make it out alive from the past, that would take a bite out of him! ...At least that what he kept telling himself.

As if sensing Knight’s discomfort, Fire began to slowly descend into the floor, looking at Knight the whole time. “-Fine, fine...I’ll stop.” - He said once both were fully on solid ground once more - “-BUT. I still want one last thing before leaving~” Fire smiled slightly looking at the other.

Rolling his eyes, Knight couldn’t help the slight blush in his cheeks. Predictable as always. One of his hands found their way to Fire Spirit cheek. Some may believe that, being FIRE spirit, Fire is unbearably hot, which definitely isn’t the case. He is slightly warmer than normal, but definitely nowhere near burning sensation. At least not in his normal and controlled form. “-And what could you possibly want, hmm~?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“-Weeeell…” Fire pretended to think about it, while slightly leaning on the hand in his cheek. “-I was thinking all the kingdom riches… BUT maybe a kiss from you would be just as rich.~” He winked while leaning closer to Knight’s face.

“- I’m sure that can be arranged~” Knight whispered, low enough that Fire was only able to hear due to how close their faces already were. Before closing his eyes and finally locking his lips with Fire’s. 

The kiss was short, but just perfect for them. It was a kiss filled with love, a farewell kiss. Even with the promise to see each other soon enough, both cookies slowly stepping away from each other once it was done, Fire walking to the window where he would always fly off to his home from, never taking his eyes off Knight, smiles present in both of their faces, and with one last goodbye, Fire Spirit flew of the window, blasting back to his own home, leaving a lovestruck Knight Cookie on his room, ready to prepare for the royal party he had to go, hoping tomorrow would soon come so he could see Fire again. Part of Knight knew how stupid he sounded thinking stuff like that, he wasn’t a teenager, dammit! He was a grown cookie, not some lovesick puppy, while another part of him assured him that he was just in love, that’s it. Princess seemed to agree with that part, since that was also what she said upon seeing the silly smile on Knight’s face when he meet her in the royal carriage that would take them to Yogurca Palace. Knight just nervously laughed his Princess tactics of, deciding to focus on the task at hand. And if he was still thinking about Fire Spirit all the way through the night, that was for him to know. 

Specially since, in the next morning, there were no traces of Fire Spirit Cookie anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire goes missing, Knight worries and has a little panic attack, and a old fear returns to hunt them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters right away so I don't just leave you guys with the small introduction one pfff  
> Again, no beta reader. Only our own tears.

When the morning after the party came, and Knight didn’t hear from Fire Spirit, he deduced perhaps he was just deeply asleep. Nothing to worry, considering he was having troubles to sleep, that was actually a good thing! So Knight didn’t think much of it, and went on with his normal daily duties. Waking up, doing morning stretches, taking a shower, serving himself some breakfast, feeding his horse and Dragon’s Tail, going back to his room, putting on his armor, doing some training and then finally just patrolling around the castle until something else came up.  
By the time it was 3PM, Knight was getting slightly worried. He didn’t think it was past Fire to sleep way over midday if he was low on sleep, but until 3PM was simply ridiculous, there was no way Devil Cookie would have left the other sleep that long without bothering him for something. Knight would have gone to check Fire himself if he wasn’t currently stuck with training the new recruits, so for the time being, he had to focus and hope Spirit would show his face later that day.  
When night time hitted and there was still no news from Fire Spirit, Knight was disappointed and definitely upset. Fire promised he would come back , he wouldn’t just abandon him like that. Not anymore. 

That night, Knight was the one having trouble to sleep. 

* * *

When the second morning hit, Knight was suddenly awaken to an emergency meeting, without having time to worry about Fire, he putted on his armor and ran to the meeting room, he didn’t know what was going on, but to be awaken like that it must have been serious. Princess sat on her usual spot, at the head of the table, a worrying expression on her face, Next to her, Pistachio kept her posture professional, looking alongside the other cookies in the room at a map that sat on the table, despise that, Knight could see some worry behind her eyes. Alchemist, Wizard and Cream Puff all where pointing at the map on their spots around the table, Alchemist clearly saying something to Princess that Knight couldn’t hear from his spot at the entrance of the room, from there, Knight could see the back of another cookie he couldn’t immediately recognize, They had bright red hair styled in two low braided pigtails, a viking like hat on their head, a furred vest was what knight could make of their outfit, it was clear that whoever they were, they were strong. Before he could announce his presence, Princess caught sight of him, welcoming him and apologizing for the sudden rude awakening, asking for him to take his spot on the table. 

Knight nodded, closing the door behind him before moving, once finally on his spot, giving a short nod of greeting to the cookies he knew, Princess finally introduced him to the other strange cookie at the table.

“-Knight, This is Mala Sauce Cookie.” - She said pointing to the red head cookie. - “-She’s the leader of the Mala Tribe, in Dragon Valley. Mala Sauce, this is Knight Cookie, one of my most trustworthy knights, and the one to venture in the Dragon Valley in the past.” Mala Sauce gave Knight a nod, fierce but sincere expression on her face. “-It is pleasure to meet you.” - Knight gave her a small bow. - “-Now, not to be rude, but would someone please fill me in on what’s happening to gather all of us here today?” He asked looking around the cookies at the table, Alchemist adjusted her glasses, focused expression on her eyes, Cream Puff seemed slightly scared, while Wizard kept a calm expression on their eyes, silently calming his apprentice. Mala nodded, and was the one to explain the situation. 

“-Like your Princess said, I’m the leader of the Mala Sauce Tribe. We are the strongest and spiciest cookies around Dragon Valley, and we take great pride in our strength! In the past, when the dragons were still around, it was their fire that feed our tribe spice spirits and gave us strength, but once they all disappeared, so did their spice, my tribe began to get… Soft!” She explained with a annoyed expression on her face, Knight honestly wasn’t sure what all that had to do with the situation at hand, but he knew better than to interrupt “-BUT THEN! Out of nowhere,those three other cookies appear. Two of them were searching for something or someone, I guess? The other was...Just around I think. Anyway, that’s not important here, all four of us went after the Red Dragon on the legends, so I could ask him to light the fire in my tribe once more!” Knight couldn’t help the shiver than ran down his spine at the mention of the Red Dragon. That was a being he definitely didn’t want to come across again if he could help. Luckily, no one seemed to notice him as Mala Sauce continued her story. “-And well, WE FOUND HIM!” -She said, clearly proud of herself.- “-But he wasn’t really a dragon anymore! Apparently, the magic around Dragon Valley was disappearing, so he was forced to turn into a cookie or something? Well, details. We all fought him, really got our butts kicked, but I guess he enjoyed our fight or something, since he allowed me to make my request, he explained he couldn’t really fully give the fire back to my tribe since he wasn’t fully strong, BUT he gave me one of his scales, which worked just as well! And now the Mala Sauce Tribe is back at being the strongest and spiciest tribe there is!” She finished, hands on her hips and proud expression on her face. Knight sure was surprised, not only to hear other cookies attempted to fight the powerful Red Dragon, but he apparently was a cookie now? Nothing really made sense. Oh yeah, and he still didn’t know what was going on.

“-Uhm...That’s...an interesting story, Miss Sauce…” - Knight said while straightening his back. - “-But uh...With all respect, what does it have to do with this meeting…?” He hoped he didn’t sound too rude, but he really was running out of patience at this point. Wizard cookie seemed to agree with him, since he let out a heavy sigh before finally explaining the situation himself.

“-Something is going on in Dragon Valley.” - He said simply. - “-Mala Sauce’s story took place around 6 years ago, and like she mention, magic around the Valley was indeed disappearing, whoever, from the past days, something strange has happened.” - He began to point at certain places in the map, which up close, Knight realized it was a map of Dragon Valley itself. - “- Random bursts of magic energy and essence have just appeared seemingly out of nowhere, the Wizard council was studying those bursts to see if we could find anything, but before we had some results, they just began to expand all across the Valley.” 

“-Are they dangerous to the people around the Valley?” -Knight asked truly concerned now, If the understood the implications Wizard was saying, magic was returning to the Dragon Valley, which would mean…

“-No. They show no traces of darkness or anything like that that could prove to be harmful for the cookies that live in the area.” - Cream Puff was the one to answer him. - “They...actually seem natural of the place. The books and report all confirm that they are almost identical to the magic that once spread across the valley.” 

“So...what are you saying is…” Princess looked at them, worry clear on her face. She seemed to already pick up on the implications of the situation as well. 

“-The magic on Dragon Valley is returning.” Alchemist Cookie said. “- Which means, so is the Red Dragon.” She finished, looking at Princess and her two guards. 

Voices began to fill across the table, concerns and questions flying all around, but they were all muffled to Knight. No… Not… HIM. Knight really hoped the others were too caught up to realize how he was clearly shaking, eyes not focused anywhere in particular, all Knight could feel was the burning flames, the awful growling, the feeling of being thrown into the air, falling, being smacked on his side, fear, fear, FEAR-   
Pistachio could clearly see something was going on with Knight, she wasn’t stupid, she was about to nudge the other guard to see if he was okay, when everyone attention suddenly turned to the front door slamming open, luckily, that did seem to bring Knight back to reality whoever.

Voices from other guards were heard, clearly trying to keep someone from entering without success. There, flying to avoid the guards, annoyed expression on his little face and sweat on his forehead, was Devil Cookie. All attention was now towards the little troublemaker, Knight was probably the most shocked of them all, he didn’t even realize he had walked away from the princess side and towards Devil.

“-JUST LET ME THROUGH YOU WIMPS!!” - Devil Cookie screamed, annoyance in his voice.- “-I NEED TO SEE THAT STUPID KNIGHT COOKIE!!” He continued, little wings flapping while kicking the head of a guard that was trying to hold them down.

“-I…” Knight Cookie was speechless staring at the scene in front of him, millions of questions flying on his head. What was Devil here? WHY was he here?? Did..Did something happen? Is Fire Spirit… “- Devil Cookie, What… What are you doing here?”

“KNIGHT COOKIE!!” - Devil stared at him, which allowed Knight to notice the slight tear marks on his cheeks… The awful feeling was getting stronger on Knight’s gut.- “-ASK THOSE GUYS TO LET ME DOWN! I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU!” 

“- W-wha-” The words wouldn’t come out of Knight’s mouth, he was just staring at Devil, Princess Cookie was clearly growing worried as well. 

“-At ease, my guards.” Princess said, the guards holding Devil quickly let go of him, he flapped his wings before blowing a raspberry at them. “-Please, go back to guarding the door.” She ordered the guards who gave a quick bow before going out and closing the door. “-Devil Cookie, please explain why you just bursted in the middle of a important meeting like th-”

“-KNIGHT PLEASE TELL ME YOU KNOW WHERE FIRE SPIRIT IS!!” Devil interrupted Princess, flying right in front of Knight, worry clear in his voice.

Knight, who seemed to finally get a hold of himself, quickly looked at the worried imp,worry and fear evident on his own voice as he spoke. “- I- No, I haven’t seen him in two days, he was here during the night, but I had to go to a royal party and he left. Why...Devil, please, tell me what’s going on, what happened?” Knight asked, shaking hand on Devil’s shoulder, to keep both himself and the small one calm. 

“-He...He came back two nights ago, I guess from your place, and- and…. He seemed fine? Complaining about headaches like the past days, so I left and let him lay down to sleep but-but, i-in the morning…” The small cookie almost had tears on his face again, clearly trying not to show it. Knight just gave him a understanding nod, quickly telling him to just breathe and continue, he did as he was told. “-In the morning I… I went to check on him in his room, b-but…” -His hands were suddenly holding Knight’s arm.- “HIS ROOM WAS COMPLETELY TRASHED! His bed was broken, so was some of his furniture, his curtains, sheets and pillows were just- Destroyed! There were scratch marks everywhere! And his window was completely crashed! I looked for him everywhere but I didn’t find him! PLEASE tell me you know where he could be!” Devil pleaded into Knight’s arms, a sight not a single cookie in the room had ever seen. But it didn’t fully surprise Knight anymore, he knew at this point Devil idolized Fire Spirit and saw him as a mentor and fatherly figure, his worry was completely understandable for Knight, and after hearing his story, it was definitely something he understood personally. 

“- I- I don’t!” - Knight didn’t even try to hide the panic in his voice.- “- He… He promised to call me in the morning after he left, but when he didn’t I thought he just- overslept or something I-” -When did Knight breathing get this quick?- “- I have no idea where he could be if he isn’t at your guys place! He-” - Was Knight hyperventilating? It felt like he was, no no, this was bad. He couldn’t afford to lose his posture right now, no matter how incredibly worried he was, but that was easier said than done. Millions of scenarios began to play at Knight’s head, what could have happened?! Was Fire Spirit alright?! Where even was him?! Did someone attack him, if yes, then who? Knight didn’t even realize the small tears beginning to appear on his own eyes, Pistachio was suddenly behind him, when did she even get there? She was talking to Devil, probably asking more about the situation, or was she actually talking to him? He didn’t know. He couldn’t hear anything, he felt someone moving him from his position, probably Princess, offering a chair for him to seat on, she too was whispering words for him, probably comforting ones to attempt to assure him Fire would be alright, but he couldn’t really make out any of them, all the cookies in the room seemed to be talking, but Knight couldn’t make out much of their words. He could hear who he thought was Alchemist, saying something around the lines of “Fire Spirit disappearance and the magic in Dragon Valley returning be connected somehow”, Mala Sauce asking who exactly Fire Spirit was, it was all too noise, too much for trying to keep his posture...

“-Knight Cookie, please! Just breathe!” -Princess tried her best to calm him down- “- I understand you are worried, but panicking isn’t going to do anyone any good!” Despite her best efforts, it didn’t seem her friend was even hearing her. She looked back at Pistachio, who was now letting Devil Cookie go, asking him to go back and search around Fire Spirit room to see if he could find any leads as to what happened to the other, so they could properly search for him. Pistachio looked at the princess and her fellow guard, an understanding sorrowful look on her face. Wizard Cookie finally broke the silence with his own thoughts.

“-...What if...Fire Spirit was taken by the Red Dragon himself…?” -All the others looked at him with puzzled expressions, including Knight, who was slowly coming back from his panic attack.- “-What I mean is, correct me if i’m wrong, but Fire Spirit magic DOES come from Dragon Valley, right? It was gifted to him by the Red Dragon himself, correct?” -Knight cookie gave him a weak nood, cleaning the tears from his eyes, breathing slowly going back at its normal peace.- “-Well, what if with the return of the magic and his natural powers, the Red Dragon wants… Something from Fire Spirit? Perhaps the power it gave to him came straight up from himself, so now that he has the chance to get his full power again, he wants to take that part back?” Everyone stare was on Wizard Cookie, processing the theory the other just shared, could that really be the case? The way Devil described the state of Fire’s room did make it sound like something with claws attacked him, would… Would the Red Dragon really come after Fire to get the power it once gave to him back? It didn’t really make sense for Knight, but it was the most reasonable explanation at the moment. Mala Sauce opened her mouth wanting to say something, but before she could, an incredibly loud and terrifying sound interrupted her, a sound that would have turned Knight’s legs to jelly and make him fall, has he not been sitting down, every single cookie in the room had clear fear on their own faces once hearing the sound.

  
  


The sound of what was clearly, a dragon’s roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon appears in the kingdom, and Knight makes an important decision no matter how much it might hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I had fully written to this point before uploading the fic, so next one might take a little to get ready! :o

Panic was evident on everyone in the kingdom, cookies running left and right searching for shelter, guards escorting them to safety, all the cookies that were in the meeting were now at the entrance of the castle, Knight wouldn’t be able to explain how he managed to move from his place even if he wanted to, but right now, he was alongside the others staring up, searching for the sight of the bright red and green winged beast. Pistachio was the first to finally spot it, pointing at it with her spear, Knight followed her sight, he couldn’t explain how bad he was feeling, he was pretty sure he was pretty close to throw up, his eyes searched for the red and green blur, there was no way it could hide itself on open skies after all, and then, finally, he spotted it. The sound of its powerful wings flapping, the growls, the heat, but something was strange, the dragon wasn’t the familiar red and green, everyone eyes was focusing on the sight, confusion and fear clear on their eyes as well.

That was definitely a dragon, but definitely not the Legendary Red Dragon. This one was smaller than what Knight remembered Red being, bright orange scales, powerful maroon wings and horns. The guards that defended the kingdom walls were trying their best to shot the beast down, who kept sweeping their efforts away, flapping its wings trying to escape.

“-That...Isn’t the Red Dragon…” Mala Sauce suddenly broke the silence, eyes never leaving the strange dragon that kept struggling to fly away. 

“-Is it… A new dragon? Could it be that the magic returning to the Valley have awaken them?” Cream Puff asked from her spot behind Pistachio, fear evident on the smaller eyes. 

“-It is a possibility.” -Alchemist answered.- “-While the Red Dragon was the only one we knew to still be around, nothing can prove or deny the existence of other dragons that were simply hibernating due the lack of magic.”

“-...It isn’t really attacking the Kingdom.” -Pistachio suddenly pointed out- “-It seems to mainly be attacking the guards shooting at it.” Everyone looked at the dragon and surely enough, the guard seemed to be right, while it didn’t exitate to swing at the archers, it was completely avoiding the common folk houses. 

“-...Perhaps it just hasn’t had the time to do so?” Princess asked, the guards were giving it quite the hard time. 

“-No matter.” -Pistachio said- “-Even if it attacks or not, the top priority now should be getting the cookies to safety and then defeating it!” Princess firmly nodded, before beginning to order her guards around to move the folk into the castle, making sure to not leave anyone behind, Knight, who despite still being terrified on the inside, couldn’t let his fears consume him, not now. This wasn’t the Red Dragon. It was fine, he was fine. The kingdom was top priority, the people needed him, no time for panic now. Knight moved between the streets, pointing any lost cookie he could find in the direction of the castle alongside other guards, he couldn’t help the flinch that would escape him whenever the dragon roared, taking glances at it just to be safe.

Then suddenly, there was a roar louder than the others, the sound of a wall breaking, archers falling and intense red flames surrounding them, forcing the archers and guards to move out of it’s way. The Dragon wings flapped and made any remaining guard fall on their backs due to the winds, Knight eyes couldn’t leave the beast, there was no one else around but him, he knew he should move and help his fellow knights, but his legs wouldn’t obey him, it was like he was glued to the ground, suddenly, the dragon turned is face to Knight, staring right at him, bright red eyes stared right into blue ones, sharp teeth bared on the beast muzzle, Knight still couldn’t move. Was that it? Was that how he would die? Without even saying goodbye to Fire Spirit and the others?

The dragon’s eyes suddenly flashed with surprise and then...remorse? Knight was probably imagining things, it turned it’s face away from him, flapped it wings once more, and before Knight could realize, it flew away, flying behind the kingdom, leaving everyone behind, is destination clear: Dragon Valley.

Knight blinked, once, twice, why did that expression feel so familiar? No. He was just imagining things. Knight couldn’t stop to think about silly things now, too much was happening, he went running back to the castle entrance, Princess trying her best to assure her people everything was okay, but the panic was evident on her face as well. Murmurs and voices were all around, asking if that was really a dragon, if that meant they were doomed, asking what were they going to do. Knight knew all that fear, it was familiar for him. It was the same fear from years ago, when the Red dragon first appeared and panic filled the streets, he knew that nothing the princess or any of the guards said would calm the people down, they would panic themselves down and cause accidents between themselves on their own. There was only one way to solve that, the same solution Knight came up with all those years ago. 

“-I’ll go to the Dragon Valley.” His voice almost cracked, but he couldn’t let that show now, he needed to be the dragon slayer knight the kingdom people thought him to be. Everyone voices stopped at his revelation, some faces in the crowd seemed relieved, others surprised, but the only thing on Princess and Pistachios faces were concern. “-I’ll go, defeat this new dragon, and solve the troubles going on in the Valley once more.” 

“-Knight, you don’t need to do this.” -Pistachio walked next to him. “-We can send a full team there, with you worried about Fire Spirit, you wouldn’t perform well on a task like thi-”

“-Fire Spirit might be on Dragon Valley as well though, right?!” - Knight interrupted, looking straight at her. “-Wizard’s theory about him being taken by the Red Dragon is what makes most sense. I’ll go there, look for him and deal with this new dragon, just like I did in the past.”

Everyone was quiet, staring at him, Princess seemed to want to voice her concerns, but she also knew it was impossible to make Knight back out from this, and she knew him doing this, would bring peace to her kingdom once more. She sighed, turning to her other guards that were gathered around the cookies from the kingdom. “-Guards, please, escort everyone back to their houses and go check on any injured cookies. Get the hurt ones to the castle infirmary.” -The guards nodded, giving her a quick bow before beginning to move.- “-Alchemist, Wizard, Cream Puff…” -She turned to the three cookies.- “-It would be best you guys returned to Wizard City and tell them of this, yeah? We will let you guys know if we find anything interesting and worth studying.” The three cookies all nodded, going into the castle to retrieve any personal item they might have brought with them. 

Princess, Mala Sauce, Pistachio and Knight silently walked back into the castle, Knight to caught up in his own head to say anything to the other three. Dragon Valley was the last place Knight ever wanted to go back to, much less the dragon’s den. But he had no choice, the kingdom depended on him, he was the one who had brought the dragon’s tail back to the kingdom all those years ago, he was the one people believed to have defeated the Red Dragon, all by himself. If only they knew the truth about their hero… If only they knew the fear and trauma such events have left on the armored cookie heart. He was young, he didn’t know better, he really believed he could defeat a dragon from the legends, and he pays for it to this day, even if no one realizes it. And then, there is Fire Spirit missing to add to everything. If the Red Dragon did capture him, he hoped that would be enough reason to go and check it himself, Knight knew Fire was strong, he was a Legendary rank cookie for a reason, but if he still hasn't showed up or given any news, something definitely was going on, and if Fire Spirit was in danger and something bad happened, and Knight don’t go to help his love just because of some past trauma, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. Before Knight realized, all four cookies were in Princess throne room, he really prayed they wouldn’t try to change his mind about his decision, he knew they wanted the best for him, but the best for him was finding Fire Spirit, did they not see that?! 

Princess sighed, before sitting on her throne, Pistachio taking her position, standing right next to the princess left side of the throne, Mala Sauce a few centimeters next to her, and Knight, was standing right in front of the throne, looking down, Princess stare right at him. “-...I know...I can’t change your mind.” -She said, surprising Knight.- “-I get it Knight, you are one of my best friends, I understand you! You want to go to Dragon Valley mainly to search for Fire Spirit, I get it!” -She said, middle frustration on her voice.-”-But i’m not the dumb or silly girl some people think I am, Knight, not anymore! I know how going to that place makes you feel, all the negative emotions and memories you have of there! And i’m worried for you Knight, I really am!” Knight couldn’t help but flinch, he knew that Princess wasn’t stupid, he really did, but he also hoped she wouldn’t think to much of his own fears like this. “-You are my friend, are you not?” -She continued with concern on her voice. “-You have been keeping me safe and making sure I was happy, for all these years, ever since you became my right hand knight… But what about your own well being Knight? What about your own happiness?!” -Tears were beginning to form on the other red eyes.- “You know… The day you told me you were going out with Fire Spirit, I was slightly concerned… Everyone knew the fame he had, and what he did, I was really afraid he was going to hurt you like he once did…I knew you could defend yourself against him, but I couldn’t help but worry...” -She closed her eyes, sniffing slightly, Knight could only look away from her.- “-But then...I began to see you two together around the kingdom, and you were just- So happy Knight!” -She exclaimed, eyes turning back at him.- “-Like, genuinely happy, And Fire Spirit was proving to be so different than I thought he was, sure, he was a mysterious cookie in his own way, definitely mischievous and hard to get along with in the beginning, but he CLEARLY cared so much about you, it was like something out of a fairy tale, almost…” -Princess chuckles slightly, cleaning her small tears with a handkerchief.- “-And then, I realized… I didn’t need to worry about you guys. You both definitely knew what you were doing, and could work any troubles you had on your own, you both cared and loved each other so much. So… I get it Knight.” -She looked straight at Knight.- “-You are worried, you want him to be back and safe, and you also want the kingdom people to be at peace, so you are ignoring your own fears to do it… I can’t stop you. But… Please.” Princess got up from her throne, walking at Knight’s direction, picking his hands on her own with a worried expression on her face, Knight was speechless, all she had said was true, he cared oh so much about all those things, he couldn’t afford to be afraid right now, not with so much in risk. “-Please promise me to be safe.” -Princess continued.- “-Is true that Wizard Cookie theory about the Red Dragon capturing Fire might make sense, but we can’t know for sure… I’ll send searching teams to look for him around the place as well, so promise me, when you go, if you don’t find him there, just come back. No need to try to fight any dragons or prove anything… We can deal with any dragon treats in the future together, all of us. You are the bravest knight in the kingdom, you already prove that with every fight you do to protect the kingdom and its people. Don’t go get yourself killed now, okay?” She finished, a small smile on her face. Knight couldn’t help the small tears and smile on his own face, words didn’t seem to be working, so he just nodded at her, so grateful for all she was saying and doing, Knight tried to clean away the tears slightly embarrassed for how much he even was crying today. 

On the side, Pistachio also had a smile on her face, no matter how much she would like Knight to not do this, she also understood now. It was his mission, he was the only one able to do it. Next to her, Mala Sauce also was smiling, before sniffling quietly and turning the attention to her. “-If there is one thing the Mala Tribe can respect, is true strength and bravery. Your quest truly is the bravest one I’ve heard in a long time, Knight Cookie!” -She smiled at him.- “I definitely do not wish to take such quest from you, BUT if you would have me at least accompany you to the entrance of the Valley, I would be incredibly honored! I do have to return to my tribe to make sure everything is alright, after all, and my experience says travelling with someone before a great battle, is great for your fighting spirit!” She approached Knight, who just blinked at the other, it was true she had to return to her tribe, and she understood his need to go alone, and he would be lying if he said he knew the state of the Valley at this point in time, it has been years since he last stepped into it, so some company that knew the place with the back of her hand would be useful. “-O-oh, sure…” -Knight replied, voice hoarse from all the crying he had done at this point.- “I would be the one honored to accompany you until you reach your tribe, Mala Sauce, your knowledge of the Valley will definitely come in hand.” 

He smiled at the redhead, who gave him a confident smile in return, before announcing how they should definitely prepare, if the magic was returning, so was the natural heat of the Valley, Pistachio pointed out it would probably be better if Knight used his old Icewind armor, which he was already planning on to begin with, Princess promised him she would give him all the supplies he could for the journey, Knight agreed to all of it, before the two warrior cookies were dismissed to prepare for their journeys, living in the morning would probably be the best course of action, as much as Knight wanted to leave immediately, he knew the journey to Dragon Valley was a long one, so better to leave early in the day. Making his way back to his room, Knight finally sat down on his bed, his pet, Dragon’s Tail worriedly flying around him, as if it could sense the distress it owner was going through after all that had happened, Knight gave the living tail a small pet, looking back at it, the tail was once something he was so scared of, when he first returned to the kingdom, all bloody and injured, carrying the cut tail tip with him, the last thing he expected was for it to become alive and begin to follow him around, the only reason he even had brought the tail tip with him was to give the people inner peace, and because it was the only thing he could grab before escaping alive. Staring at the now living tail, used to bring the bad memories of who it once belonged to, and fear it would somehow turn into its own dragon and finish the job the first one did, but no, nothing like that happened, instead, the tail showed to be a really smart and loyal being, no one could explain how it gained life other than “it belonged to a dragon, guess that explains it.” But at this point, no one was complaining either. While it was loyal mainly to Knight, proven to be an incredible asset in battle, the little pet would easily get along with anyone in the kingdom, so at this point, Knight hardly connected it with the dragon it once belonged to. 

Sighing, he got up from his bed, Dragon’s Tail following close behind, Knight began to prepare anything he would need, he would need to check on his horse in the morning, make sure he was well feed, and not forget to grab the Icewind armor, should he bring Dragon’s Tail as well? Probably. The little pet special abilities could be useful on his quest. Before Knight even realized, the day was already ending, stars showing themselves in the night sky, he should definitely sleep earlier if they planned to be up before sunrise, settling his things down, he could go to the dining hall, but he really wasn't hungry right now, despite hardly eating anything the whole day, he would just have a big breakfast tomorrow, he told himself, taking a quick bath, Knight, finally out of his usual armor and in comfy pajamas, finally laid down on his bed, Dragon’s Tail following his example and setting itself on the small pet bed near his own, quietly snoring peacefully before Knight even realized, no matter how worried, he had to sleep as well, closing his eyes, the sooner he slept, the sooner he would go after Fire Spirit, and the sooner the other would be reunited with him.

And with feeling of a comforting and familiar warmth overpowering the feeling of fear and terror, Knight Cookie was finally asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey begins, Knight finally tells Mala Sauce the truth about the battle against the legendary beast and has an awful panic attack in response. And the author might be showing her love for Mala Sauce too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT WARNING, IN THIS CHAPTER FOR KNIGHT HAVING A PANIC ATTACK.  
> He also mentions what happened in his battle against the Red Dragon so, minor violence there. 
> 
> And also, I just really love Mala Sauce Cookie, give me a break.

It was before the first rays of sun began to appear and Knight was already up, he definitely didn’t sleep that well, but that didn’t matter, he had to start moving. Quickly doing his morning routine, but wearing the Icewind armor this time, he made his way to get breakfast, already finding some of the staff and Mala Sauce awake, he gave them a quick greeting before beginning to eat quietly, Mala Sauce was chattering with some of the other guards, clearly full of energy even this earlier, once he was done eating and packing up all the resources the Princess had so kindly let down for him, he went to the stables to prepare his horse for the journey, greeting him with a pet on his head and laying down some food for him, Knight began to tie all the bags with supplies on the horse while it ate, no one was really around the stables at that time, leaving Knight to be alone with his thoughts and the realization of what he was going to do. He had to do it, he kept reminding himself, Fire Spirit could be in trouble and he had to do something, he was a knight, he had to help those in need, he had to be brave, he had to-

“-Finishing everything up?” -Mala Sauce voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts- “-I’m pretty much done myself, just have to feed my own ride and i’m ready to go as soon as you are!” She told him with a smile on her face, Knight gave her a nod, checking one last time to see if anything was out of place, all he had to do was grab Dragon’s Tail and his weapon.

“-Yes, I just need to grab some extra things from my room…” Knight turned to her, before looking around to see if he could spot her “ride” anywhere, he recognized all the horses around the stables, so he wondered what could the spiced cookie have come in to the kingdom. “-Where is this ride of yours, if you don’t mind me asking? Do you need any help feeding it?”

“-Oh no, I got this!” -She shrugged him off- “-And THERE is the girl I used to get here!” She smiled proudly before walking past the stable Knight’s horse was in, walking almost to the end of the halls, she opened the stable doors to give space for her ride to walk out. A huge yak walked off, clearly made of some spice ingredient as well, which shouldn’t be a surprise for Knight, bags with supplies already tied on the yak’s back and sides, Mala Sauce gave a quick pet on their head, which had the yak letting out a happy huff in response. “-Definitely don’t let her size trick you! This girl here is a beast! One of the strongest and fastest yaks in all tribe, a great ride and friend!” Mala Sauce smiled looking at Knight, who gave her a smile of his own in return before returning to his room to gather all the last things he needed.

Walking in, he saw Dragon’s Tail quietly snoring away on it’s little bed, Knight walked to it and gave them a small shake to wake them up, announcing they had a long journey ahead of them, almost instantly, the little pet got up and began to zip around the room, clearly excited, Knight really wished he could share the sentiment his pet had, but the journey destination still haunted him too much for him to be excited to go there, but he had too, he kept reminding himself. Finally grabbing his lance and safely securing it on himself, with Dragon’s Tail happily flying next to him, he walked out the door, heading right back to the stables.

Walking on his horse to the back entrance of the Kingdom, Mala Sauce right behind him on her Yak, Knight was surprised to see both Princess and Pistachio waiting for them, he really didn’t expect the princess to be awake this early.

“-I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed…” -Princess said, as if reading his thoughts- “-And I also wanted to be here to see you go.” She gave him a weak smile, her eyes seemed to be almost pleading him to not go and think of a better solution than this. Knight got out of his horse and walked towards the other two with a sad smile on his face, as much as he didn’t want to, he had to do this. Princess sighed, accepting what she already knew, closing her eyes before suddenly hugging the armored cookie in front of her, startled, it took Knight a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around Princess as well.   
“-Please, just be safe.” Princess whispered, loud enough only for Knight to hear, he gave her a weak nod, before she finally let go of him and went back to Pistachio side, who gave her fellow guard a nod of her own, silently wishing him the best of luck in his journey. Knight bidded them one last farewell before returning to his horse, giving Mala Sauce the sign to go, both cookies began their journey to Dragon Valley, on the corner of his vision, Knight could see Pistachio consoling Princess while walking back into the kingdom, a hand on the pink cookie shoulder, before the back entrance gates were closed, Knight let out a sigh, no looking back now, this was really happening.

* * *

The journey to Dragon Valley was a long one, Knight and Mala Sauce would most likely only reach their destination at the end of the day if they were lucky, and as much as part of Knight wanted to just rush and have his horse run the way, he knew it was better to save the poor horse energy and not stupidly waste it like that. Mala Sauce seemed to be trying to keep some sort of conversation, telling tales about her tribe and her own quests, all to which Knight barely paid attention to, only giving small responses every now and then, he really didn’t mean to be rude and ignore the warrior, but his head just didn’t seem to be interested in focus on her, to occupied thinking about what would happen once they arrived at their destination, and what happened to Fire Spirit. Princess could be right, and he might not even be there, what if Knight went all that way and he isn’t even there? What if he dies there, and no one knows for days until someone finds his burned remains? And what if during that time, Fire Spirit reappears, he would definitely blame himself on Knight’s death and that is something he never would have wanted for the other. What if-

“-Sooo...That pet of yours is truly interesting.” -Mala suddenly spoke, a little louder than the last times, finally snapping Knight back to reality.- “-Is it really a dragon’s tail, or is it just their name?” She asked, looking at the pet that was napping behind Knight curiously, at the mention of its name, the little pet peaked up, blinking at Mala Sauce. 

“-Hm? O-oh!”- Knight looked back at the warrior, before staring at the pet- “-No...It isn't just a name. They really came from a Dragon’s Tail.” Knight couldn’t help the small smile on his face while he stroked the little pet’s head, who was happily chirping in response. “-They...Weren’t just any dragon either… They came from-” -Knight gulped, voice almost caught up in his throat- “-...T-the Red Dragon tail…” 

Mala Sauce eyes suddenly fired up at the mention of the Red Dragon. “-Wait, FOR REAL?!” -She asked so loud it almost made Knight flinch. “-So, the stories about a cookie fighting the Beast of Legends is true?! And YOU are that cookie?!” She continued, a huge fierce smile was now on her face. “-Wow, it truly is an honor to be with such strong cookie like you, Knight! To fight against a beast all by yourself and come back with a piece of it?! You would fit perfectly between the Mala Tribe if you had some more spice on you, Haha!” She laughed proudly, but Knight couldn’t bring himself to face her, he really didn’t deserve all that praise. Fighting that beast is still one of his biggest mistakes he ever made, he thought. 

“-HUH?! What you mean by mistake?” -Mala Sauce asked curiously, apparently he didn’t really just think that… Knight looked at her, sorrowful and uncomfortable expression on his face. 

“-It’s...It’s a long story…” He simply replied. 

“-Well, we have a long journey ahead of us.” -She smiled.- “-Please share with me the tale of how you fought the Red Dragon! I promise to not share your secrets with anyone else!” 

“-I...well…” Knight gulped, averting his eyes from her for a minute, should he really tell her? Knight never shared the true history with anyone before, even if some suspected, they never had confirmation from him. Would it be better if he shared it with someone? But Mala Sauce clearly idolized the Red Dragon seeing what he did for her tribe… Would she be the right person to tell the true story? Would she even believe him? He sighed, even if he told part of the story that everyone knew, she still would ask for details. That was the type of cookie the warrior was, it really was useless to try to lie to her. Even if it could be a mistake, Knight decided to share the truth, if she judged him for that well… Chances of him seeing her again once they reached their destination weren’t that big to begin with.

“-Very well… But… I must warn you, the truth is probably not as amazing as the stories might make it.” Knight sighed, keeping his eyes on the path ahead instead of her, Mala Sauce gave him a grunt in response, clearly interested in the story either way.

“- I was young. Very, very young… 'Just joined the kingdom royal guard' young. I...was ambitious. I wanted to prove my best at any given chance, prove I was the strongest and bravest guard around, but I was still just beginning, of course they were only giving me the simple jobs and what not, can’t start from the top after all... “ -Knight let out a small awkward laugh, taking a second to breathe and calm himself down before continuing.- “-And that left me frustrated. I wanted the chance to prove myself, but the older guards would never allow me to do so. And then, one day, it happened. The Kingdom was attacked, flames and panic everywhere, the Red Dragon was attacking. I was sent with other guards to make sure the people were safe, but I wanted so badly to go with the others that were fighting the dragon off, I almost ignored some people in need…” -Another pause, a sad look on his face remembering what his young self did.- “Luckily, the more trained guards were able to shoo the beast away, it flew off, back to the Valley, it left a path of destruction all around the Kingdom, and people were panicking and hurt, I heard some of the older guards talking among themselves how that dragon wasn’t just any dragon, and how if he came back, they really wouldn’t be able to defend the people or the kingdom. Hearing that made me frustrated, why were them just backing away in fear?! I didn’t understand. For me, it was obvious we needed to defeat the beast once and for all for peace to truly reign once more. I finally had enough and voiced my idea out loud, and…” -Pause. Knight taking a moment to breathe.- “They all laughed, obviously. Calling me a youngling that didn’t knew how the world worked yet. Looking back now, they were definitely right, my plan was nothing but stupid, but young me only saw their response as them underestimating me again, it saw that as a challenge,a chance to prove once and for all who I really was. And so, I had decided I would go all on my own, show them how wrong they were and come back with the dragon’s head as a hero the Kingdom could count on.” 

“-So...you just went all alone? No backup or anything?” -Mala Sauce interrupted him, a skeptical look on her face, she knew the stories said one cookie fought the dragon, but she expected to have been at least a minor team in the backside. 

“-Yeah. Only me, my horse and some really basic supplies.” -Knight let out a weak laugh.- “-Again, I was young and stupid, I thought the legends were just stories to scare young cookies into being good and what not. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I went off in secret, not warning anyone what I was doing, it took me days and days to finally arrive to Dragon Valley, since I refused to accept help from anyone and I didn’t had time to grab a map before going, I was almost running out of food when I finally reached my destination. Dragon Valley. I was so ecstatic to finally be there I didn’t waste any time before adventuring deeper into it.” -He paused, breathing beginning to get faster than normal, memories of the next events beginning to play on his head, taking a minute to get his breathing normal, he continued. “-It didn’t take that long to find the Dragon’s nest, once I was fully into the Valley, my horse couldn’t walk in the unstable terrain, so it was just me walking right to the beast’s lair. And after searching and searching, I finally found him, or rather, he found me. The Red Dragon of Legends, in his full glory and form.” -Knight gulped, taking a second to finally look at Mala Sauce, who was fully invested in his story, eyes never leaving him.- “I...I announced who I was and what I was there to do, he stared at me and just- laughed.” -Knight gulped.- “He kept telling me to stop being a stupid child and turn back home before I got truly hurt, but my stupid young self saw that as him mocking me, still believing I could defeat him, I attacked him while his head was turned back to me and-” Knight’s next words got stuck in his throat, really hating his young self to this day, he should have turned back, he should have listened to the giant legendary beast and stop being stupid, but no, of course he didn’t. Swallowing a sob, Knight continued. “-He got REALLY mad at me. Saying how I had just digged my own grave, and how the world wouldn’t miss insolent children like me. And before I realized, he had swinged at me, set me f-flying against the rock walls around his den…” -He was trying so bad to not hyperventilate right now.- “I kept attempting to fight him though, it was useless, of course. He send walls of fire on my way, blocking any exit chance I could have. The heat… The heat was like l-living hell…I was almost sure I would be cooked alive inside my own armor before he would even kill me…” -Despite his best efforts, tears were beginning to appear on his eyes, holding on his horse for dear life.- “-But he was clearly taking his time to fully kill me. H-he wanted to make me suffer all the way until death. I… I had finally realized how stupid I was, I begged for him on my knees to be let go, to let me live, but he just l-laughed again!” -Knight sniffed, trying to clear the tears from his vision.- “-He picked me up and just- flew, meters and meters into the sky, I was terrified, I was certain that would be it, I would die, and no one would even find me, since I didn’t let anyone know were I was going. He squeezed me so tightly, I didn’t care how, I just wanted all that to be over, I-” The tears continued, why wouldn’t they stop?!

“-Hey, hey...it’s- it’s okay Knight, you don’t need to-” Mala Sauce tried to stop the other from continuing, it was clear from the panic attack he was having, telling this tale wasn’t doing him good, she didn’t need to hear a story if it meant hurting someone like that. 

“-I wanted to die!!” -Knight screamed between his sobs, clearly not having heard Mala Sauce and continuing with the story.- “-I wanted him to stop playing with me and just b-be d-done with! It was all SO painful, my body was bleeding all over, I didn’t even knew what was broken, but something clearly was, my armor was crushed all over, I didn’t see any exit out of that. I began to beg for him to finish me off, but he just- smirked at me, mouth full of sharp teeth, before just diving down and throwing me to the ground before he himself hitted it. I-I ju-just-” -Knight breathing was erratic, he couldn’t form words between his tears and hyperventilation anymore, it was all so clear back to him, all the pain, all the heat, all the fear-

“-KNIGHT COOKIE, STOP! BREATHE!!” -Mala Sauce was suddenly next to him, when did they stop and when did Knight even get out of his horse? Did Mala Sauce get him down? “-C’mon buddy, look at me! Copy my breathing, c’mon you can do it!” She was holding his arms, trying her best to make Knight face her, who was honestly trying his best to make out the red blur that was her between his tears, trying to do as she said and copy her breathing, sharing this was a bad idea. He should have trusted his guts, people say sharing your traumas are suppose to make you feel better about it, didn’t they? Why didn’t it feel like it for Knight then? It felt like hours before Knight could get his breathing somewhat normal.

“-Yeah, that’s it, keep doing that.” -Mala voice sounded strangely calm, not something Knight thought was possible in the time knowing her. “-Now, continue focusing on me, okay? Tell me five things you can see around us now, c’mon, it can be anything, just tell me.”

“- I-I…” -Knight continued breathing, taking quick glances around.- “T-The grass...The sky… m-my horse, your Yak a-and-” -Breathe.- “Y-you…”

“-Good, good.” -Mala Sauce gave him a weak smile before continuing.- “-Now, four things you can touch, or feel touching you.”

“-U-um…” -Pause- “-M-my armor, My h-hair inside my helmet, Y-your furred vest a-and your hands on my a-arms…”

“-Three things you can hear, keep going! You are doing great!” She told him with a comforting smile. 

“-B-birds singing in the forest…” -He paused, he hadn’t even realize they were already in the forest.- “The river, n-not that far from here and… The wind in the leaves of the t-trees…”

“-Two things you can smell…” She let go of his arms, putting one hand on his shoulders instead.

“-The forest… I- I can’t explain it, but it- it has a smell?” Knight stared at her, panic slowly leaving his words.

“-That’s great! One more thing you can smell, c’mon buddy!”

“-Um... “ -He paused, concentrating.- “-Your...Your Yak has a strong spice smell…?”

“-She sure does! Now, finally, one thing you can taste.” A sincere smile was on her face, waiting all the time it needed for Knight to calm down.

“-The apple I ate before leaving… does-does that count?” He asked looking at her, breathing finally back to normal and tears finally stopping.

“-It sure does! That’s it, you did it Knight! Are you feeling better now?” She asked with concern in her voice.

“-I...Y-yes, I believe I am…” -Knight took a minute to process all that had just happened, did he really break down in front of a cookie he knew for less than a day?- “-I’m..I’m sorry. I don’t- I don’t know what happened I…”

“-Well, from my experience, you just had a full on panic attack, buddy.” -The redhead interrupted, slightly patting his shoulder.- “-Nothing to be ashamed about! Everyone is afraid of something, and sometimes all of us have a breakdown, I…” -She paused, looking away from his sight for a second.- “-I’m really sorry for forcing you to tell a story you clearly weren’t comfortable with… You should have told me it was something you didn’t want to talk about, I would have understood.” 

Knight stared at her, blinking once, twice. A panic attack sounds about right, He wasn’t unfamiliar with that, but he never had had one as bad as this one, part of him was ashamed of such weak display, but another more mature one, knew Mala Sauce was right. Everyone is afraid of something, and every now and then, everyone has their weakest points showing up like that. “-Y-yes...I guess that wasn’t one of my brightest ideas, huh?” -He let out a small chuckle.- “-I just- I...Never really told the true story to anyone, you know? After...THAT happened, I managed to cut the tip of his tail off and run away to my horse with the very last of my energy, my horse literally brought me back to the Kingdom on his own, I had blacked out most of the way…” -He paused, giving said horse a slight pet on his side.- “-When I was up, I was at the entrance of the kingdom, my generals and guards all rushing towards me, I think I blacked out again, since next time I woke up I was at the castle’s infirmary, once I did though, everyone was just- congratulating me. The tail tip was there, next to my bed, everyone seemed to realize where it came from, they all were asking questions and I just couldn’t bring myself to tell them the coward I was. They let me rest and heal, but once I was all good, the whole Kingdom was calling me their hero, just like I had wanted them to, but....” -He paused.” “-I really didn’t want that title anymore. Not if it meant I had to deal with anything like that anymore, but… The people were so happy. The Red Dragon never showed his face around anymore, which helped the peace around continue, and I deduced it was better this way, the Kingdom happiness should be my top priority, right? I...Whatever happened to me, and whatever would happen, I could deal with it by myself.”

“-A Warrior might fight his battles alone, but a truly great warrior, always know when to ask for help.” -Mala Sauce told him.- “-Keeping all those feelings by yourself for years and years, definitely didn’t make you feel any better, did it?”

“-No… It definitely didn’t.” -A weak smile was on his face.- “-The first months were terrible. I would wake up screaming almost all the nights, no one seemed to notice though, if they did they never commented on it, so I continued keeping those feelings to myself. To this day, you are the first cookie I told the true story to. I’m...I’m pretty sure some cookies might realize the stories aren’t true. Princess worries regarding my journey back to the Valley might be because she realizes the memories it holds for me, and Pistachio is amazing at reading people, she definitely knows I hide some trauma as well but...I just couldn’t bring myself to ever tell any of them the story…” 

“-Then why tell me? Why did you decide to tell a cookie you barely knew the story?” She asked, pitiful but comforting look on her eyes. 

“- I guess I thought I was ready to.” -He said truly.- “-Like you said, you are someone I barely knew, so… I guess part of me thought since I wasn’t going to have to look at your face everyday, it would be okay, it wouldn’t matter what you thought of me. I thought...I might feel better somehow? I don’t know…” -Knight looked at the ground, slowly making his way back to his horse side, giving a worried Dragon’s Tail a reassuring pet.- “-I thought I was ready to share my past, but I was wrong. I’m not strong enough to do it.”

“-Not strong enough?! Are you kidding me?!” -Mala Sauce voice broke any other thoughts he might have had.- “-You had a near death experience, it traumatized you to this day, but you kept going! You kept fighting! You not being able to share it doesn’t make you weak, Knight.” -She gave him a reassuring smile.- “-Even with your fears, you are still fighting, you are still moving on! You are on your way back to the place where all those awful memories come from to help someone you care about, no matter how scared you are, you are still one of the bravest warriors I’ve ever seen!” 

Knight was speechless, was Mala Sauce for real? Did...Did she really see him as brave as he made himself to be? It was true that while he was terrified of what might be waiting for him in the Valley, if there was even a small chance Fire Spirit was there, for him, he would put all those fears aside, all to be with him again. Did that make him brave? According to Mala Sauce, it did. He gave her a sincere smile, while getting back on his horse back. “-I….Thank you, Mala Sauce Cookie. That means a lot, specially from a cookie like you.” He told her, smile never leaving his face.

“-You are welcome! And I mean every word, be sure of it!” -She chuckled, hands on her hips before hopping back on her yaks back as well. “-Once we arrive at Mala Tribe, we would be glad to help you in any way we can, even if you truly wish to do this alone, we will support you on that as well!”

“-I appreciate it, truly.” -Knight smiled one last time, before turning his face back to the path in front of them, ordering the horse to continue walking, Mala Sauce following close behind. “-And...Thanks for helping me during my panic hours…You really seem to have a lot of...experience, dealing with panic attacks of sorts…” While glad, Knight couldn’t help the small worry on his head, why was Mala Sauce so good at it? It seemed like she had done that before...

“-Thank you, you aren’t the first cookie I had to help through a panic, you know? The Mala Tribe might be strong, we might take pride on that, but we still are living right at the entrance of the Dragon Valley, and all it dangers are really close to us. A lot of the young warriors from the tribe have their own share of panic every now and then, and as their leader, I always try my best to make sure every single one of them are feeling well, mentally and physically.” She finished, proud expression on her face. 

Knight smiled, Mala Sauce truly was an incredible leader. He was glad he agreed to have her go with him on his way to the Valley now, heavens knows what he would have done if he had a panic attack all by himself on his way there.

The rest of the journey went much calmer, small talk going on every now and then, Mala Sauce asking more about Fire Spirit, seemingly wanting Knight to calm down as well, which worked just fine for him, talking about Fire definitely was way calmer than talking about his past. Mala Sauce was clearly interested in knowing “how much spice a fire cookie would have” which got a laugh out of Knight.   
Before they realized, the entrance of Dragon Valley was closing by, Knight could see the signs of a tribe just at the horizon, Mala Tribe was visible, and their leader couldn’t contain her happiness to be back to her people. Like they deduced, by the time they finally reached it, the moon was high up in the sky, even with all the ash that came from the valley covering the skies, the glow from the moon could be seen. The tribe was happy to have their leader back, all welcoming Knight as well, Mala Sauce convinced him to spend the night there and continue his journey in the morning, he didn’t object. Having a breakdown definitely took a lot of him, so he was glad to have a bed to sleep in that night. While the tribe had a big feast celebrating their leader return, between laughter and loud voices, Knight managed to sleep, despite everything. 

  
  


Despite the heat reminding him what he might face in the morning, Knight was feeling more ready to do it than he ever thought he would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I love Knight Cookie, but sometimes loving something means making them suffer :'D  
> also, one of my favorite parts of the chapter was coming up with the idea of what Mala Sauce Cookie would ride in battle, and the idea of some sort of spicy gummy yak was too good for me, that the fact it probably makes no sense since normal yaks are most commonly found in snowy mountains didn't mean anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight finally faces the Red Dragon, and has a realization that was obvious from the start, since the author gave spoilers in the fic tag, w o o p s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Minor warning for violence. Knight faces the Red Dragon in this chapter, what did you guys expect.  
> Also, Pitaya IS the Red Dragon, if that wasn't clear, he is refered as both "Pitaya" and "Red" in this chapter.

Morning came in Mala Sauce Tribe, and Knight was lying awake in the bed Mala Sauce Cookie had provided to him, he knew he should get up and get moving, get this done with, but it was oh, so difficult. Of course if you asked anyone after knowing what that place meant for Knight, his fears were justified, if it was for him, Knight would have turned back long ago. But this wasn’t for him, he kept reminding himself, it was for Fire Spirit Cookie. Even if there was only a small chance he was in this forsaken place, Knight would go for it, Fire Spirit would do the same if the roles were reversed and he was the one that was missing. 

Sighing, Knight got up, walked to the small bathroom next to his room and washed his face, staring at himself in the mirror, he definitely had seen better days, bags under the eyes, hair a pure mess, his eyes still showed signs of his breakdown from yesterday. Turning away from the sight, Knight quickly putted on his armor, Mala Sauce Tribe was hot, stupidly hot, it made perfect sense, and all the cookies there seemed to be used and even thrive in the heat, but that definitely wasn’t Knights perfect weather. It was just uncomfortable, not like the familiar warmth that Fire Spirit irradiated and that Knight would want nothing more but feel it right now, soon. If everything went right, soon he would be able to feel that again. With the magic from the Icewind armor helping him cool down, he made his way to the tribe stables, where his horse had stayed for the night, some member from the tribe were there, giving the poor thing some water since he clearly wasn’t happy with the heat either, they greeted Knight happily, who greeted them back before asking them where their leader was, once he had his answer he gave then a nod in response, making his way to the grand hall in the middle of the village, sure enough, Mala Sauce Cookie was there, a few tribemates around her, all laughing and being loud, once he walked close enough that she noticed his presence, she greeted the knight with a smile.

“-Ah! Knight Cookie! I was afraid you would leave without saying goodbye!” She spoke loudly, making her way to him.

“-It would be awfully rude for me to do so, after all you and your people have done for me…” Knight answered truly, weak smile on his face. “-And, I suppose I could use some little help to know how to get to the Dragons nest, It...has been a long time before I was here…” 

“-Ah, yes, yes. Of course.” -She gave him an understanding smile, one hand on his shoulder.- “-We have a few maps you can use, I doubt much changed over the years, but still, better safe than sorry! Come, I’ll show them to you!” She began to walk away, slightly pushing Knight with her hand still in his shoulder, who followed without question.

Once they had make their way to her own place, Knight waited patiently next to the entrance while Mala Sauce checked around her papers for the maps, a comfortable silence between them, Knight slightly jumped, when Dragon’s Tail suddenly made their way next to him, greeting the pet who was chirping happily, Mala Sauce finally began to make her way back to him, maps in hand.

“-Those are all the maps that should prove to be useful for you, no worries about giving them back, we literally have tons of those!” She laughed before handing them to Knight.

Knight thanked her quietly, taking a quick look at the map, it really didn’t seem much had changed since the last time he ventured there, and still… He swallowed a gulp, securing the map with him, he gave the warrior one last thank you, before beginning to walk back to the stables, but before he could, Mala Sauce interrupted him.

“-You...Are sure you want to do this alone?” -Concern was clear in her voice.- “-You really don’t have to, you know? Fighting alongside allies doesn’t make you less strong or anything…”

“-I…” Knight stopped in his tracks, he didn’t look at Mala Sauce face, but he could feel her gaze on him. “-No I- I appreciate the offering, I really do but…” another pause, he needed to do this. For Fire Spirit, and for himself. “-I need to do this myself, or I might never be able to walk past it…”

“-I get it.” -She smiled.- “-All the tribe gives you the best of luck, please don’t excitate in stopping by on your way back if you really need to. AND don’t excitate to visit us either! You know i’m definitely curious to see how much spice that fire boyfriend of yours has!”

Knight chuckled slightly, sad smile on his face. “-Of course. Same for you, I’m sure Princess wouldn’t mind visits from allies like you.” 

And with that, Knight walked away, saying his final goodbyes to the tribe, hoping on his horse, he began his path, would he even come back from this…? He suddenly found himself thinking, the way Mala Sauce talked, make it clear she was sure he would, but what if she was wrong… He quicklys shook his head, he couldn’t afford those thoughts right now. Even if he didn’t make it, he would save Fire Spirit. That’s what knights did, they helped those in need. He couldn’t help but wonder, was there a way to get out of that mess without fighting? He definitely wouldn’t be opposed to that, he wasn’t there to defeat anyone, he just wanted his boyfriend back. Would the Red Dragon be reasonable with him? The stories always told how the beast could hold grudges for eternity, and if that was the case, he definitely wouldn’t be happy to see Knight. Sighing, Knight shifted his focus on the path in front of him, he was going to save Fire Spirit, no matter what. That was his promise.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Knight Cookie finally found himself getting closer and closer to the Dragons nest, the road had become too risky for his horse to go through, he had left him behind meters ago, with some food and water, and now, it was just him and Dragon’s Tail walking, weapon in hand, trying his best to control his trembling, he could hear loud rumble sounds around him, not knowing if it was the dragon or just the normal sounds of the valley, he kept his guard up the best he could, his pet quietly sitting on his shoulder, clearly uneasy as well, after a few more minutes, Knight found himself at the entrance of a large cave, he gulped, that was it. The Dragon’s den. Taking a second to steady his breathing, he began to walk inside, as quiet as he could, the armor was doing its best to keep him cool, be with the magic of the valley returning, it was still slightly hot, Knight didn’t knew if he was sweating from the heat, or just his nerves.

The cave went for meters and meters, small sugar crystals being the only light source around the place, giving everything an eerie greenish glow, noises continued all around the armored cookie, but with the caves walls, it was impossible to know where it was all coming from. Knight was getting worried, the Dragon should have showed himself by now, perhaps lady luck was smiling upon him and he wouldn’t even have to face the beast, slightly hopeful, the knight continued his way through the cave, until he finally spotted something. A strange red glow, between all the green and blue ones, could it be...Fire Spirit?! Was he really here then? Knight couldn’t help himself when he ran towards the ominous glow, smile on his face, Dragon Tail trying their best to fly after their master, he did it, he found Fire Spirit and didn’t even had to face the dragon, both were going to be fine, Knight would save Fire Spirit, and both would be able to go back and leave this place behind, and be happy again-  
Knight was about to call out Fire Spirit name when he stopped on his tracks, words caught in his throat. There, in front of him, was no Fire Spirit Cookie. Just a huge open area of the cave, pools of lava all around, light reflecting around piles and piles of treasures of all kinds, higher up on the top, Knight could slightly see an opening revealing the skies filled with ash from the valley. Knight almost began to hyperventilate, that’s where it all happened, this was the heart of the Red Dragon nest, this is where he almost-

“-Well, Well… thisss is quite the sssurprisse….” A low voice, followed by a chuckle suddenly spoke from the top of the area. 

Trembling, Knight slowly turned his head up, and surely, there he was. The Red Dragon, mouth full with sharp fangs, smiling at him, tail suddenly blocking Knight’s only exit from the room. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, he was petrified. 

“-If it isn’t the insssolent cookie from the passst…” The beast continued, slowly moving from his position and beginning to circle around Knight, easily trapping him with his massive size. “-You know...You sssurely aren’t sssomeone I expected to see again…” 

“-I...I... “ Knight tried to speak, eyes never leaving Pitaya’s, he was trembling, forming words was just so hard right now, be tried to control his breathing, look away from the beast, but he couldn’t, he felt like a prey caught by their hunter.

“-You what? Did you came here to see if you could take MORE of my tail, huh?!” His voice suddenly raised up, slowly shaking the cave around him. “-You know...I’m really not as BAD as all thossse stories alwaysss made me to be…” Pitaya continued to circle around Knight. “-If I sssee someone isss worthy, I might even help them, jussst ask the leader of the tribe at the entrance of the valley. But…” -His voice got dangerously low, face moving closer and closer to Knight trembling form.- “-I’m ssstill a dragon. We take pride on ourssselves.... And when sssomeone disrespects usss…” -A growl, blowing hot air right at Knight’s face.- “-We take that VERY persssonally…”

Knight was shaking, tears threatening to appear on his eyes, he was holding his weapon and shield with dear life, he closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. He could do this. He was strong. He wasn’t here to fight a dragon, he was here to find Fire Spirit.

“-I-I’m looking f-for Fire Spirit.” Knight finally managed to let his voice out. “-P-please I…” -He gulped.- “-I’m really not looking for a f-fight. I know I was i-incredibly disrespectful in the past I- I was young and d-didn’t knew any better so p-please, I…” Knight couldn’t say anything else, almost choking on his own words, he just stared right at Red eyes, who had a skeptical look on his face. 

“-Fire Ssspirit…?!” -He let out a loud growl- “-WHY would I know anything about where that traitor is?!” Pitaya asked, angrily staring at Knight Cookie. “-I haven’t ssseen him, ever sssince he turned hisss back on me!” The dragon flapped his wings, clearly irritated, almost making Knight fall on his back.

“-I...D-do you...really not know where he is…?” Knight asked, voice so low he almost thought the dragon wouldn’t hear it. No no...If Pitaya didn’t knew where Fire Spirit was… Did that meant he came all the way here for nothing? “-He… He disappeared, t-three days ago. N-no one knows where he could have gone, I... “ -He gulped, eyes staring away from the beast.- “-His place was c-crashed, it s-seemed he was attacked by something huge with c-claws so we...I-I tho-”

“-What, that I had gone all the way and captured that sssorry excuse of living fire magic?!” -The Dragon asked, angry look on his face, Knight could only nod quietly.

“- It-it was the only thing t-that seemed to make sense, we didn’t- ACK-” Knight words got interrupted, Pitaya Dragon had just used his tail to hit the armored cookie across the hall, back hitting the rock walls, and poor Dragon’s Tail getting knocked out as well. Letting out a pained breath, Knight fell on his face, slowly trying to get up using his weapon for support, luckily the armor had absorbed a lot of the damage, but Knight back still felt that. Pitaya Dragon began to slowly make his way to him, angry growls and breaths leaving his mouth. 

“-You really think, now, with my powersss returning, I would wassste my preciousss time with HIM?!” He let out an angry roar, before breathing fire right at Knight direction, who was fast enough to roll out of the way and dodge the intense flames. “-I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE EVERYTHING FOR HIM! I wasss the one who found that pitiful excussse of a cookie, crawling hisss way towardsss the nest, BEGGING for power and strength…” Quick swings from his claws, Knight managed to use his shield to block one of the hits, but not a second one, that one more sended him falling to the hard ground. 

“-And I gave it to him…” -He crawled towards Knight, who was still struggling to get up.- “-I gave him the power he ssso badly desssired, from the mossst pure form of dragon essssence magic, I gave him a new life, a new purpose… I was the one who turned a forgotten dying cookie, into ‘Fire Ssspirit Cookie’!” Another swing from his claws kept Knight on the ground.

Knight was definitely crying, no use even trying to hide it, oh heavens it hurted, so so bad, he really was trying so hard, but Pitaya was even stronger than the first time, blood was clouding his vision, his blood. He was struggling just to stay up, and defending took so much of him. He was suddenly picked up, dropping his weapon, crushing sensation so familiar and terrifying, the dragon suddenly brought him close to his face, forcing Knight to stare right at his angry face, he could almost see his own reflection on the beast teeth between his clouded vision.

“-AND JUSSST HOW DOESSS HE REPAY ME?!” -The Dragon shouted, shaking the cave around them.- “BY LEAVING. COMPLETELY FORGETTING HISSS MISSION!! HE WASSS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE NESSST, BE THE FIRSSST LINE OF DEFENSSSE, AND HE WALKED AWAY, ON ALL OF OUR KIND!” -He threw Knight form on the ground.- “-That ungrateful CHILD, left… Sssoon enough, the remaining magic in the valley got weaker and weaker, and before I knew it, I wasss the only dragon around.” He picked Knight barely awaken form from the ground once more, holding him with the tips of his claws. “-And jussst WHAT doesss he do?! He goesss off. Living like he didn’t do anything, and on top of all…” -Pitaya let out a low chuckle.- “-He goesss, and lay down with YOU. One insssolent child, with another.”

Knight couldn’t help the small surprise noise that escaped his bleeding mouth once he heard what Pitaya had said. Did… How did he knew about him and Fire Spirit? Did he just assumed or… He couldn’t think properly, vision getting more and more blurry every minute. 

The Red Dragon chuckled once more. “-Oh, what isss with the surprisssed look?! Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?! You have hissss ssscent all over you. It might be weak, but issss ssstill there. Disssgusting.” -He growled, claws slowly pressing and ripping through the armor, making Knight bleed even more. “-Of courssse, he would find another way to disappoint me, even after yearsss of being away, by getting together with the ssstupid cookie who dared to go againssst me, ripped part of my tail, and now goes around usssing it as a SSSTUPID PET.” He suddenly flew up, a few meters from the ground, holding Knight by his right leg, before throwing him at the ground once more. 

Knight was sobbing, tears and blood running wild on his face, he couldn’t breathe, and at this point he didn’t knew if it was from a panic, or simply the fact he was dying. His leg hurted awfully, if the loud crack noise was anything to go by, it was definitely broken from the last time Red threw him, his armor was shattering, the magic slowly fading, making the insufferable heat start to get to Knight. He still tried to sit up, crawl away, anything. He didn’t want to die, not without seeing Fire Spirit one last time. He was almost getting himself in a sitting up position, lying against the rocky walls, but the cave shaking with Pitaya Dragon landing right on front of him, made him fall once more.

“-I might not be able to go after him for now…” -He slowly made his way towards Knight.- “-But dealing with you, might be jussst as good of a vengeance. He made me be left all alone? Well…” -Pitaya let out a low chuckle- “-Allow me to return the favor…” 

The Dragon roared, before sucking in a breath, clearly ready to breath fire and burn Knight to death. Knight just sobbed and sobbed, he couldn’t move, his legs didn’t respond, neither did his arms, they all felt so heavy, he couldn’t defend himself, that was is… He was going to die, leaving Princess...Pistachio...All of the kingdom, and Fire Spirit. He would die, and Fire Spirit would blame himself once he heard of it, and would live with the guilt from Knight mistakes for the rest of his days. He could only close his eyes, waiting for the deadly flames to take him, memories from all his friends in his mind, if he had to go, at least he wanted to be thinking of them… And how much pain would they feel, all because of him.

He heard the growl, felt heat, and closed his eyes tightly, hoping for it all to be over quickly.

…

But the pain of the flames never came.

  
  


More growls and roars echoed all around the cave, slowly opening his tired eyes, the sight that greeted Knight wasn’t one he was expecting.  
Pitaya Dragon, growling and roaring, being attacked by a smaller dragon. The orange dragon that attacked the kingdom, Knight realized. The orange dragon was clawing and biting at Pitaya face, pushing him as far as he could from Knight, letting out loud roars of their own, now closer, Knight could see the strange dragon better. Bright orange scales, maroon wings and horns, a...mane of flames? Going all the way from the top of their head, through their back and ending at the tip of their tail, how...how did Knight even miss that the first time? He blinked, limbs slowly starting to respond to him. 

The whole cave was shaking, from the dragons pushing each other in their fight, Pitaya clawed at the smaller one, who despite clearly being hit, wouldn’t let go from his position, biting his neck, it was when the larger dragon prepared to spit fire, that the smaller one let go, flapping his wings and quickly getting out of the flames way, before hitting Pitaya right at the back of his head with the flames of his own. The Red Dragon let out a frustrated growl, losing his balance for a second and tripping on his front paws, falling, but clearly still able to get up. Taking his chance, the small dragon landed in front of Knight, who was still struggling to sit up, teeth bared and furious expression on their face, the orange dragon tail lied close by Knight, protectively around the fallen cookie, not showing signs of moving from his place, being the protection wall between Knight and the Red Dragon.

“-You...INSSSOLENT CHILD!!” Pitaya roared, slowly getting up. “-You DARE to attack me?! You DARE TO COME BACK, AFTER ALL THESSSE YEARS, FOR WHAT?! HIM?!” He bared his teeth, furious look on his face. 

Knight could only stare, that orange dragon… The flames now around him felt so… familiar. A comforting warmth, one he been missing so much on the past days… Slowly looking at the dragon’s face, as if suddenly connecting the dots in his brain, his eyes opened in surprise. Fire Spirit Cookie. That- There he was, right in front of him. He was right in front of him all along, and he didn’t realize he- Another sob, a happy one this time, escaped Knight throat.- He was here. He was a dragon, but it still was him, literally being a shield between Knight’s life and death.

“-I’LL KILL YOU, I’LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!!” Pitaya shout suddenly snapped Knight out of his mind, he roared before breathing a burst of flames right at the two beings direction.

The orange dragon- No. Fire Spirit. That was Fire Spirit.- Fire Spirit eyes shouted in fear, he quickly looked at Knight, and before he could process anything, Fire Spirit had curled himself around his body, so fast, and yet so gentle, still being extremely careful with how hurt he was, Fire Spirit body completely covered Knight’s, blocking his vision, Knight could suddenly only feel the intense heat around him, Fire was being a literal shield right not. He knew he could handle fire but- This was too much! The heat was too much! Would- He needed to be okay, Knight couldn’t do anything, just stay still for his dear life, holding onto any part of Fire’s body he could feel. He was here. They were together.

No Matter what would happen, Knight and Fire Spirit would be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE CHAPTER ACTION, BECAUSE IT'S 3AM, BUT I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF TO UPLOAD IT LATER HAHA :D  
> Y'know...If I was going for purely for angst, I could just finish the story on that note and leave what happened for you guys to figure out... :)  
> BUT...I promised a angst with happy ending. We have one chapter left, that might take a little to be uploaded since I wont be home the weekend, but STILL.  
> I promise things will end on a happy note.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH IT'S HERE! THE EPIC CONCLUSION! IS FINALLY DONE!!  
> I can't explain how happy writting this fanfic has left me. Even if it doesn't get much attention, writting it has been nothing but fun for me! :D  
> This final chapter is probably longer than the others, and is slightly all over the palce, but I tried to finish everything in a single chapter sooo...That's why.  
> Thank you for everyone who was here to read it, all those kudos made my day!  
> If you did enjoy it and haven't yet tho, please leave a kudos! And comment your thoughts, You guys have no idea how happy comments make me, even If i might forget to reply to them, I hold every single one in my heart! :') 
> 
> I actually was thinking on making some sort of bonus chapter? That was basically the whole fic from beginning to end throught Fire Spirit POV... who knows. Let's see if i'll have time and patience for that pff
> 
> Again, thank so much for everyone who enjoyed this fic. I'm not much of a writter, so seeing even one person enjoy my attempts at writting something, always bring a smile to my face. :')

Quiet. Everything was quiet.

And dark, Knight wasn’t able to see a single thing in front of him, despite having his eyes open.

Was...Was he dead? What happened? Knight was trying to piece his memories of last events together, trying to make sense of them.

He remembers… Arriving at Dragon Valley. Finding the Red Dragon, fighting him…

Pain. A lot of pain. He was sure Red was going to kill him once and for all…

And then…

Warmth… 

A familiar and comforting warmth… A dragon attacking the legendary beast, followed by the realization that it wasn’t just an ordinary and random dragon, it was  _ him _ . The one cookie he had put all his fears aside for the chance to see once more.

Fire Spirit Cookie.

He was there, as a dragon. He protected him. Quite ironic how the knight had to be saved, when he was the one suppose to protect.

...He remembers a conversation with Fire Spirit about that, the other concern voice, after seeing Knight badly injured from protecting the kingdom people from some nasty thieves.

_ “You are always protecting others, but who is there to protect you?” _

Knight never thought about that, part of him didn’t want to. He knew he used to put himself in danger for others sake, he couldn’t help it. After leading the people with lies of his supposed heroic duties, he always felt that protecting them for real every time was the least he could do.

If he had to die to save the kingdom, then so be it.

Things...Changed when Fire Spirit had re-entered his life though. When he found him, guilt on his face. After the betrayal, joining the dark witch side, something Knight never understood why, until Fire himself, after the Enchantress “defeat”, explained. He had joined to protect, not only Knight, but everyone else. Working with her to attempt to keep everyone safe from the inside. He would follow her orders, but never really hurt anyone, she would have him go and burn a city down? He would prank them at beast, and warn them all about her plans, which would give the whole city enough time to evacuate before she would realize what he had done.

Once she did though, she would take her anger on Fire Spirit. And he would handle all of it. Only still keeping him alive for his magic, most likely. 

He handled years of violence against him, just to keep everyone he cared about safe, until her forces were finally defeated, and she disappeared along her most loyal follower, with the darkness that had spread across the lands. 

Knight still remembers the awful feeling when he met Fire Spirit after all those years. He looked terrible, clearly unstable and so, so cold. His flames almost out, not even emanating the warm red glow Knight remembered, he looked more like he was Ashes Spirit Cookie, than Fire Spirit. It took weeks and weeks until Fire Spirit began to get warm again. And even longer for him to finally look at Knight Cookie face and tell the truth he was keeping for so long.

It was after that though, that Knight realized Fire Spirit always has been a hero on his own, a knight even braver than Knight Cookie himself.

And it was also after that, that Knight realized the feelings for the other he thought were gone, never really left. The events after those times that eventually led to their relationship, is now a story for them to know. 

But now, bleeding and hurt all over, embraced by darkness in a numb state, they were a comforting memory for Knight. All their conversations, all the moments and secrets shared, Knight decides that if that really was the end, he was happy. He had lived a good life, and most importantly, he had seen Fire Spirit one last time.

Then, he saw it. 

It was...A small glow of light, in the never ending darkness. A warmth he knew so well, slowly embracing him like a comfort blanket. Knight slowly blinked his eyes, trying to move his head, look around, it was proven to be a really difficult task whoever, the warm feeling was growing, all around him. It was hot, but for some reason, it didn’t bother Knight, it was a welcoming feeling, it felt like it was there to protect and guide him, so he decided to just embrace it fully.

Rumbling sounds were heard, before a blinding light suddenly flashed, forcing Knight to close his eyes. 

When he opened them again, he almost didn’t believe what he was seeing, until the memories continued to piece themselves.

He was still in the cave, leading against one of the walls, he doesn’t remember being able to get up, someone (Fire Spirit, Knight realized. He was the only one who could have done it.) had to have carefully laid him there, but that wasn’t what mattered right now.

The sight of a brightly  _ burning _ Dragon Fire Spirit did. 

The flames weren’t their normal red and orange color, they were bright. So bright. Almost white glow to them, and they were so high up Knight couldn’t even lift his head to fully see them. Fire orange scales were white, with an almost gold tint to them, tail flicking sending small embers all around, he stood there, protectively in front of Knight, burning angry eyes staring at Red Dragon, who had a frustrated and yet shocked look. 

* * *

Red Dragon just stood there, shocked. He was sure that blast would finally end those two, for a minute, it looked like it had, the imobile form of Fire Spirit, with flames almost completely out, let him deduce it was all over. If the Fire magic cookie didn’t resist his blast, there was no way the other one had. He was turning away, smirk on his face, when he saw it.

That glow, slowly building around Fire Spirit unconscious dragon form.

The legendary Beast knew that glow, it was the purest form of a fire dragon essence, the same one he had given to the cookie all those years ago, the one he was sure would never be able to be fully controlled by him. Before he could react, Fire Spirit limp form was getting up, glow only growing before engulfing his whole body, the sudden blinding glow was enough for even Pitaya to hiss in distress, covering his face with his wings to protect his sight, the sudden hot wave even making him shiver in discomfort.

Slowly lowering his wings, he saw Fire Spirit slowly uncurling himself from the unconscious armored cookie, Pitaya almost thought he was dead, which was enough to almost bring a satisfactory sensation to him, until he saw him slightly flinch when Fire Spirit, so carefully, picked him up with one of his paws, and carried him to one of the rocky walls, slowly and so gently placing him down. Pitaya was only able to let out a frustrated growl, before Fire Spirit face turned to his, with a angry burning stare he hadn’t seen in ages. 

The stare of a dragon, furious for having their mate hurt, and ready to protect them with all they had. 

The Red Dragon could only stare, slowly straightening himself, eyes never leaving the other smaller dragon, he made a motion to move closer to them, and was almost immediately hit with an incredible burning shot aimed at his legs. 

He was only fast enough to move and not get hit completely, still hitting part of his front paws, he hissed angrily, wings flapping to keep his balance. He stared at his (now burned) front paws. He was the strongest fire dragon there was, fire was suppose to do barely any harm on him…

And yet, it was clear that would leave burning scars on his scales.

Growling, his eyes turned back to the brightly burning dragon in front of him, fangs bared, growling at him, still protectively positioned in front of the knight guard, who Pitaya realized, was now awake. Great. 

Was that the strength of a true fire dragon? Or was it just the strength of a dragon protecting those it cared about? It didn’t seem the heat radiating from Fire Spirit was harming Knight Cookie, was it exactly because of the two connection? Pitaya didn’t know. It has been so long since he had even interacted with another dragon, let alone see a dragon with a mate. 

He did know, whoever, that with Fire Spirit being able to bring forth the true power of a dragon flames, he had no chance to win. 

“-...Just take him and get out of here.” He huffed, annoyance and anger clear in his voice. Dragons were prideful creatures, to back down in a fight was humiliating beyond belief. But Pitaya was anything but dumb, no matter how much his pride screamed for him to attack, he knew it would be a dead cause. “ -Do me one favor while you’re at it though. Do NOT come back here. NEITHER of you.” Growling, he was slowly turning from the others, when he caught Fire Spirit confused and suspicious look.

“-I might be a lot of things, Fire Ssspirit.” He said, avoiding his gaze. “-But i’m not ssstupid. I’m not going to jump into a fight I know I have no chance against.” Red looked at Fire, neutral expression on his face, before letting out a low chuckle and turning away from him again. “-...You really have grown from that sssmall dying cookie I sssaved...huh.” Voice so low, and yet Fire Spirit could hear it clearly, alongside the small hint of hurt on his words. 

Fire Spirit stared at the back of the other dragon, flames slowly dying down, returning to their normal state, silence and tension was evident between both beasts, before Fire Spirit let out a small sigh, facing looking down, and finally opening his mouth to speak. 

“-...I’ve had a good teacher in my first years of new life... “ He said, voice low. “-...He was the best dragon teacher I could have asked for.” He still avoided his eyes, but a small sad smile was on his face. 

Pitaya was quiet, processing Fire Spirit words, he finally let out another chuckle. “-...Go. Your mate needs you. Ssstop wasting time here, you idiot.” Red eyes from both dragons locked on one another, Pitaya let a small smile of his own show, before turning away, slightly limping from his burned front paws, he made his way deeper into his nest, before finally disappearing completely into it. 

  
  


He might not know what the future holds, but Pitaya was sure things would somehow, turn alright for dragonkind. 

* * *

Fire Spirit watched the bigger dragon disappear into his den, all adrenaline from before completely gone, he slowly turned to the laying form of Knight Cookie, who seemed to be fighting to stay awake, he began to walk towards him, slowly and carefully, finally laying down in front of him, muzzle barely touching him, afraid he would end up hurting him even more.

Knight blue eyes blinked, he was trying so hard to stay awake, he was afraid of what could happen if he finally gave in. The stepping noises coming towards him caught his attention, they were heavy, which made sense once seeing Fire dragon form loaming towards him, laying there, an awfully sad expression in those eyes. Knight never realized a dragon could make such...gentle expressions, used to the angry and dangerous looks on them, but right now, despite his size, Fire Spirit seemed so small. So worried. Knight stared right at him, giving him a weak smile, tears picking on the corners of his eyes. 

“-...I...Found you…” He whispered, speaking seemed to take so much off him, slowly lifting his arm to the top of the other muzzle and caressing it slightly. “-...I… Thought I...had lost you again… Spirit…” Knight said, voice low, tears streaking down his cheeks, weak smile still present.

Fire Spirit eyes began to fill with tears of his own. It was always such a wild concept for him, FIRE Spirit to cry. At the beginning, he didn’t even knew he was able to, but surely enough, he was. The tears usually sting slightly, but it didn’t hurt him that bad, but now, as a dragon, he couldn’t feel them at all, and yet… The stinging pain was there, right at his chest. 

Slightly leaning towards the other touch, careful with his injuries, Fire Spirit didn’t even try to hide his tears. He had been SO stupid… If he had found some way to meet Knight when all this mess happened, he wouldn’t be here now, bleeding.  _ Dying _ . Well...He DID try to, he reminded himself, but he would rather not remember his stop on the Cookie Kingdom at all, not… Not now. Not with Knight weak bleeding smile on front of him. Fire Spirit didn’t even realize when he began to emit a sound that was clearly purring, he imagined in any other situation, Knight would lightly tease him for it, and he would have denied doing anything like that, but right now, that was comforting, to him, and to Knight. Fire let out a small whimper, he wanted so badly to hug the other, hold him. He knew he should get moving, if he hurried, he could save Knight, he could get to the Kingdom and get help but- 

“-Please...Don’t blame yourself...for this…” Knight’s weak voice interrupted his thoughts. “-I...I made a lot of mistakes… All my life… But…” Pause, Knight looked at Fire Spirit, such sincere and loving look on his face. “-...I definitely don’t regret… Being with you... “ Knight sucked in a breath. “-Thank you...for everything Fire Spirit. I...I love you…” His voice was getting weaker and weaker, tears freely streaming down his face, vision getting dark.

Fire Spirit eyes shouted in distress. Nonono, He couldn’t let this happen! Knight couldn’t die like this, he refused! There was still so much he wanted to show him, share with him, he couldn’t- Please, Please, if there was any deity out there listening to him, don’t let that be how it ends, he couldn’t even tell Knight his own feelings in this form, it was clear only the other dragon was able to hear him, Knight couldn’t die without even hearing Fire Spirit saying how much he loved him as well! He had to do something, ANYTHING.

Suddenly, he felt a strange fuzzy sensation, it seemed to engulf his whole body, moving from Knight limp form, there was a bright light, Fire closed his eyes…

And when we opened them again, things seemed to be way smaller once again.

He was back in his normal cookie form, he realized, shockingly staring at his hands, he couldn’t contain the happy low laugh that escaped him, before his eyes shouted in realization, he stared at Knight unconscious form and quickly moved next to it. 

“-Nonononono, PLEASE! Knight..p-please, get up...Y-you can’t-” The tears were back again, now slightly stinging his cheeks, he paid them no attention, focusing entirely on Knight, carefully moving his head on his lap, shaking hands checking for a pulse, ANYTHING that proved he was still there.

“-Please don’t leave me…” He quietly whispered. “-I love you too, s-so much...You can’t leave me alone Knight…” Shaking hands carefully caressed his cheek, hands moving to his head, removing his helmet and letting blond hair free.. “-I don’t- I don’t have anyone else Knight...P-please…” Moving his head down, until his forehead was touching the others, his own tears sliding down to Knight’s face. His sobbing was the only sound, echoing in the caves. 

“-P-please…” His sobs continued. “-Don’t leave me alone…” He whispered, before finally leaning down and taking cold bloody lips into his own. 

The kiss was short, Fire Spirit backing away slowly, tucking blond locks stained with red away from Knight’s face, hugging the other unmoving body, tears never stopping, Knight head resting on his shoulders. Fire Spirit didn’t want to move, he COULDN’T move away. He suddenly felt a movement on his leg, his head shout up, before looking down, was it- Did Knight…?!

His eyes met with the ones of a crying living tail.

Ah...Right. Dragon’s Tail was also here. 

Fire Spirit couldn’t help his disappointment, he thought… Letting another sob escape him, he allowed the pet to lay against him, it was clear they were also incredibly sad for the loss of their owner. He brought one of his hands to the back of Knight head, caressing the blond locks, like he always loved to...

And then, he felt it.

Against his neck, so faint he had to double check to see if he wasn’t imagining things…

Breathing. Slow and weak, but it was definitely breathing. Knight was BREATHING!

Shocked teary eyes opened, Fire Spirit trembling hands again went to Knight’s neck, carefully double checking to see if it was true, if-

There was a pulse. Weak, but it was there.

“-Oh-Oh god, Knight! H-hang in there! P-please keep fighting I-” Fire Spirit got up, carefully picking Knight up in his arms, bridal style, his body hurt, as if the damage he received when fighting Pitaya up and close was finally coming for him at full force, bu he didn’t have time to think about his own injures now, not with Knight’s life on the line. “-I’ll save you. You will be fine. I-I promise.” He began to run, blasting off the cave, Dragon’s Tail, now also realizing their owner had a chance to live, didn’t waste time helping Fire Spirit, using their own abilities to give him a extra boost in speed with all the energy they could gather, before almost collapsing on top of Knight chest.

The path was all blurry between Fire’s tears, but he didn’t need to see. He knew those caves by heart, no matter how many years it has been. He held Knight’s form for dear life, he didn’t have time to waste. It was when he saw the light indicating the entrance/exit of the cave, that he blasted off in a boost of flames. 

* * *

Princess was pacing around in her throne room.

It has been days, and there were no news of Knight, or Fire Spirit. She had sent the best trackers and searching parties she could, hoping to find the fire cookie somewhere else than Dragon Valley, but when they all returned with nothing, no clues or anything, she realized she had to hope Knight had better luck. She couldn’t imagine what would be of her friend if his lover just disappeared, no signs or clues, almost as if he had never existed.

But she also couldn’t help the immense worry for said friend either.

She knew he was strong, the whole kingdom knew that, but what they believe and what she knew, were two different things. Knight could hold his own in a fight, sure, he had years of battles on his sleeves, if he had gone off to any other place in the world, she doubt she would be worrying as much as she is now.

But he had gone off to Dragon Valley.

And off all the places she could think off, that was one she hoped he would never return, much less all by himself. People would look at Princess, and think she didn’t really care, that she was a spoiled cookie, born and raised in a world of luxury… And while that might have been the truth years ago, she had grown. She learned with her mistakes, and she cared, so so much, for everyone in her kingdom. 

And that included every single one of the guards fighting to protect the people every day. 

But Knight… He was something else. She still remembers the first time she caught sight of him, so young and so eager to prove himself, he would try to jump into any work available, as if trying to prove something people weren’t seeing. She didn’t pay much mind, still young herself, she never interacted much with any of the guards. 

It was after his “amazing fight against the Legendary Dragon” that things began to change.

He had quickly became one of the most famous guards in the whole kingdom, people admired him, and for his bravery, it didn’t take long before Princess parents had set him as her personal guard. 

She hadn’t seen the need for that, everything seemed stupid for her young self, but she knew better than complain, it was, whoever, after having Knight closer to her most of the time, she had realized how he had changed. 

His eagerness and ambition seemed to be gone. He was still brave, she didn’t doubt that but… All that need to prove himself was gone, but most importantly, the look on his face had changed. The once unrestless and always looking for something to do look was replaced with a tired, hurt, and almost paranoid one. He probably thought Princess didn’t notice how, during stormy nights, he would flinch, whenever he heard a louder than normal thunder, or how he would wake up every now and then, screaming so loud she could hear from her own room at the end of the corridor. She knew something was wrong, but she didn’t know how to approach him to talk about it, they had grown close, having to spend pretty much more than half of your day next to someone else will eventually lead to some closeness, but that still seemed such… Personal matter, so she never pushed him to talk about it, even with Knight listening to her own rambles for years, he never shared anything that would lead her to any clue on what was troubling him. 

They were friends, Princess would go as far as to say he was his best friend. Sure, it had lead people to believe the guard and princess would end up together, almost putting some sort of pressure on them, but she had never felt anything like that, and had let him know that as soon as those rumors started, which seemed to take some sort of invisible weight from Knight shoulders, since he confessed he wasn’t even attracted to females to begin with. 

She was happy with him being the friend she could always say anything, and know he would never share it with anyone no matter what, but she wanted him to know she too was that type of friend, he had opened up about certain topics, which she was happy to listen and help to the best of her abilities. But still, when it came to “What happened in the Red Dragon fight” it didn’t seem like it was something the guard wanted to open up about. 

And if that was what he wanted, she was fine with it. She could wait. And if or when he ever felt comfortable finally sharing it, she would be there to listen, like he always was for her.

But for now, all she could do was worry for his life.

She sighed, heading for her throne, she needed to sit down. Worrying about Knight was really taking a hit on her, she was praying for any deity listening for him and Fire Spirit to be ok. To be alright and be home soon…

She almost jumped when the door suddenly slammed open, the loud sound of it hitting the wall echoing through the whole room, and an out of breath Pistachio running in.

“-PRINCESS! I-I’m sorry for rudely bursting in, but you- you need to come, quick!” Pistachio said, still out of breath, up closer now, Princess could see the worried expression on her face, something she wasn’t used to. Pistachio never let her worries show. 

“-What...What’s going on?! Pistachio, what happened?” The princess asked, running closer to the guard, worry growing on her own face as well.

“-It’s-It’s Knight Cookie!” She took a second to catch her breath. “-He… Both- Fire Spirit and Knight they-”

Princess eyes shouted in shock, she caught a hold of Pistachio hand, trying to calm the other down, tears threatening to slide on her face. “-P-Pistachio, please! Breath! What…” She took a second to breath herself. “-W-what happened?! What happened with Knight and Fire Spirit?!”

“-THEY ARE HERE!” The guard shouted, breath slowly returning to normal. “-They… They literally crashed in the front gates, I- I think Fire Spirit carried them?! Is the only explanation I can think off, both of them…” She closed her eyes, breathing, before looking right at the princess own teary eyes. “-They are in a really bad shape. Knight more than Fire Spirit, we-”

Pistachio couldn’t finish her words, Princess was running out of the room before it. Tears streaming down her face, she was running blindly, looking back to ask Pistachio, who was also running after her, if they were already been taken to the medical bay, and when she received confirmation that they were both taken to the emergency bay, she speed up straight there.

When she got there and opened the door, she froze. 

Tons of doctors and nurses, all focused on the two unconscious figures in the room, with most of the attention seemingly to go to one of them in particular, once she slowly looked at their unmoving forms laying on the beds, she realized why.

Out of the two, Fire Spirit seemed to be doing better, which really didn’t mean much. His flames were way weaker than Princess remembered them being, and his whole body seemed paler, almost greyish tint on the normal orange skin, cuts all over his body, specially on his arms and face, and a big red stain on his chest.

She quickly realized, the blood stain wasn’t his, whoever. 

And then, she turned to the other body in the room. 

Laying, not moving. She almost couldn’t see his chest raising with breathing. They had striped him from his armor, allowing all the wounds to be shown. He was bleeding, so much blood. His face too, was so pale, most of the body stained with the red of his own blood, from his blond hair, to his legs. His left arm and leg, bended in unnatural ways, clearly broken.

Princess had to hold herself to not scream right there.

She rushed to one of the doctors side, not even attempting to hide her tears, asking- no, almost demanding- for them to tell her the situation, the truth. If they would make out of it alive. 

They didn’t dare to lie, saying how Fire Spirit seemed to be doing relatively okay, his injuries were minimal compared to Knight’s, and mainly seemed to be extremely tired and out of energy, rest and a simple treatment should work on him just fine.

But Knight…

They couldn't know. They promised to do their best, but at the end of the day, Knight had to fight for his life and accept the treatment as well.

Princess could only sob, laying against Pistachio chest for comfort.

* * *

He so slowly opened his eyes, sudden light almost blinding him.

How...How long was he out?

Knight felt numb all over, he tried to sit up, look around, but found himself unable to, still blinking, trying to get used for the lights around him, he once more tried to piece what happened.

It all came back for him, the fight, Fire Spirit... Feeling like he was done for.

Groaning, he closed his eyes once more, breathing slowly, he tried to speak, see if anyone could hear him, but his voice caught in his dry throat, which left him a coughing mess, oh dear, even coughing hurted…

“-Oh heavens...K-Knight! You really are awake!!” The voice of Princess suddenly caught his attention, she was running towards his bed, red eyes and puffy, clearly having crying for a while, but now, seeing him awake, she was crying once again. 

“-W…” Knight tried to speak once more, it was like his voice didn’t want to come out. “-W...wa...wate….r” It was all he managed to spill out, but it was enough for Princess to understand, quickly moving, she got him a cup of water, carefully setting him in a sitting position, before giving the filled water glass to him, he drowned it all down his throat, letting out a breath, he putted the empty glass on the table on his right side.

“-Thank you…” His voice was still a whisper, but he could feel it slowly coming back to him. 

“-It-It was nothing.” Princess took a second to clear her tears, smile never leaving her face. “-N-now...Do you mind telling me WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” She said loudly, making Knight flinch, realizing it, she quietly apologized, worried expression never leaving her face whoever. “-S-sorry.. I just- You promised me you would be careful Knight...What...What happened?” She was staring right at him. 

“-I…” Knight paused. “-I may...have been a little… careless… I… The Red Dragon caught me...He…” Knight closed his eyes, taking a second to stare down on himself and see the condition he was in. “-...I was sure I was gone for.. But then, Fire Spirit-” His eyes suddenly shouted in surprise, doing his best to look around the room, Knight frantically looked around, trying to caught any sign of him. He remembers him, holding his body, the comforting warmth where…

“-W...Where…” He looked at Princess face, fear on his eyes. “-Where… Is Fire Spirit…?” He had to be okay, he...he had to.

Princess let out a small laugh. “-He’s fine… Don’t worry.” She gently took one of his hands on hers. “-He was the one to bring you two to the kingdom, he was in a way better shape than you, woke up just a few hours after arriving…” She looked down, sad smile on his face. “-...I think the lack of food and sleep finally caught up with him though… I pretty much forced him to get something to eat, he didn’t want to leave you side until you woke up…”

Knight stared at the other, relief running over him. He was fine. They both were. He-

... Wait…

“-...Princess… How…” He lowered his voice. “-How… Long was I out for…?” 

“-W-Well... “ Princess gulped, she was about to tell him when another voice interrupted them.

“-KNIGHT!!” Both, Princess and Knight stared at the front door to the sign of a crying and out of breath Fire Spirit. “-You- You are awake! You- I-” Fire was crying, quickly running to the side of Knight bed, taking his right hand into his, carefully bringing it to his face. “-I thought I had lost you…” Fire whispered, so low Knight almost missed it.

Knight couldn’t help the smile that made its way to his face. “-It’s okay… I’m here now.” He said, voice low, eyes never leaving Fire Spirit.

Princess looked between the two cookies, content smile on her face, she slowly got up, making her way out of the room. “-I’ll leave you to alone for a minute… But the doctors would want to take a look at Knight now that he’s awake soon, Fire Spirit.” 

“-Y-yeah… I know… I just-” He paused, looking at Princess for just a second. “-I just really would appreciate being left alone with him for a little…” Fire said, almost a plea on his words. 

Princess happily smiled at him, nodding understandably, before leaving the two cookies be. 

“-... Guess I forgot to call you in the morning, huh?” Fire Spirit spoke, chuckles between words, his eyes never leaving Knight.

Knight couldn’t help but chuckling himself, the small pain he still felt in his chest was worth it. “-Yeah...Guess you did.” His hand got out of Fire’s grasp, slowly making their way to his cheek instead. “-But I suppose I can forgive you this time, It depends on how good of a excuse you have...”

“-Does ‘Turning into a dragon out of nowhere’ works as a good excuse?” He chuckled, leaning into Knight touch lightly, caressing the other hand with his own.

“-Hmm… I guess I can accept it.” Knight gave him a weak smile. “-Better think of something else if it happens again, though.” Both cookies chuckled. 

“-...Fire Spirit…” Knight suddenly asked, voice low, concern on his face, he stared at Fire’s eyes. “-How...How long was I out…?”

“-You…” Fire turned his gaze from Knight for a second, taking a breath. “-You were out for almost 2 months, Knight.” He answered, voice low and filled with pain. “-The doctors… Said you were answering well to the treatment, but you weren’t waking up. They didn’t knew what could be the cause, I- I was so scared…”

Knight stared at him, shocked. Two whole months? He… He was out for two months? Two months asleep, two months worrying everyone he cared about if he would wake up again. Knight didn’t even realize the tears beginning to form on his eyes, before Fire carefully cleaned them away with his thumbs. 

“-Hey, Hey...It’s okay.” He smiled at the other. “-The important thing is that you woke up. I… I stayed here. All that time. The other guards stopped trying to kick me out after the third night I had sneaked in after hours…” Fire let out a small laugh. “-I wanted to be here, when you woke up… And yet I guess I missed it. Sorry…” He frowned, avoiding Knight eyes. 

It was Knight turn to reach out for Fire Spirit face, caressing his cheek once more, he had the other turn his attention to him before speaking. “-Please… Don’t feel sorry for that. Trust me, you didn’t miss anything in the first minutes I woke up. What matters is… You were here. You stayed here, all this time…”

Fire Spirit smiled, slowly leaning towards Knight face until their foreheads where touching. “-I would have waited centuries for you to wake up.” Knight smiled in return, closing his eyes and just leaning against the other face. 

A comfortable silence was between them, both seemed to have a lot to talk about, but for now, Knight was more than happy to just be there with the other, let the realization that he was okay wash over him. Fire Spirit was here. He was okay, both of them were. They were together again. Knight was ok, slowly opening his eyes, he took a minute to just stare at Fire Spirit. 

...Which did allowed him to really take in Fire appearance. 

He seemed fine, barely any signs of being hurt, all healed in the two months he was out, but that wasn’t what had caught Knight attention. 

“-...Have I’ve actually been out for longer and you just aren’t telling me, or am I still high on medicine and am just imagining it, or… Do you actually have horns…?” Knight asked, hand moving from his cheek to slightly touch the small horns sprouting out of the top of Fire’s head. They weren’t that big, probably 5cm at max, a deep red color, the same color of the usual outfit Fire Spirit would always wear. 

“-Ah… no, you… Are definitely not seeing things.” Fire Spirit chuckled, his own hands touching the horns. “-Those are definitely horns. And… uh… They aren’t the only new thing…”

Knight stared at him curiously, Fire Spirit moved slightly to his side, revealing, not only horns, but also a pair of wings and a tail.

“-They appeared after I woke up.” He explained. “-Yeah… The whole “turning into a dragon” thing is kinda… permanent now? I dunno…” He sighed. “-Like, I can kinda just- Turn into one now, I guess? That Alchemist cookie visited while you were out, and theorized I probably always was able to, just never could because of how weak the magic in the valley was, but now that the magic is returning…” Fire Spirit was avoiding Knight’s eyes. “-I… Can control it though. Kind of. Is… A little complicated when my emotions get the best of me I suppose… New powers are always a pain to deal with. I… I almost broke the hallway suddenly turning into my dragon form when I overheard some of the nurses wondering if they should just turn off your life support...” He confessed, nervous smile on his face.

Knight just stared at him, taking everything he just heard. That… Were some news. Definitely not something he had expected. He stared at Fire Spirit, who was still avoiding his gaze with a nervous look on his face. 

“-Hey... “ Knight whispered, making Fire finally turn back at him. “-It’s alright. Turning into a dragon or not, you are still the same idiot I felt in love with.” He answered, sheepish smile on his face.

Fire Spirit just stared at him, before breaking down laughing, getting a few weak laughs of Knight as well. “-You really are too good for me, Knight…” He smiled, slightly caressing the other hand. “-... But for the record…” Fire smirked slightly towards the other. “-I’m not exactly the same idiot. And i’m not talking about the wings and the dragon thing~”

“-Oh?” Knight let out a small chuckle, smirk on his own face. “-And what could that mean, hmm?”

“-I’m not the same idiot…” Fire Spirit suddenly got up, straightening his back, standing proudly with hands on his hips, tail flicking behind him. “-I’m a “full head taller than you” idiot now~” He grinned at the other. 

“-...Shut up.” Was all Knight could say, squinting his eyes to see if the other was being serious, he couldn’t tell that well from his position in the bed, but surely enough, the other did seemed taller. Knight continued to stare at Fire grinning face, slightly annoyed expression on his own face. “-You literally were only three inches taller than me. It was not a big deal.” Knight huffed, turning his head away from the other. 

Fire Spirit laughed. “-Yeah yeah… Three inches were nothing…” He moved back, sitting on his knees on the side of Knight’s bed. “-But a full head taller definitely IS something~” 

“-I was out all this time. How could you even know you are a head taller than me?!” Knight asked annoyed, the small size difference was something Fire Spirit always liked to point out to tease Knight with, who on his end just did his best to act as if it was nothing. It was just three inches! No one was able to notice it! Fire Spirit just liked to point it out to annoy him! 

“-I stood next to Princess. She is a good half head shorter than you, and seeing how tall I was next to her, I just did the math~” Fire answered, teasingly poking Knight’s cheek with his hand. “-Just accept the facts Knighty~” 

Knight huffed in annoyance, small blush on his face that he was trying his best to hide having his face turned from Fire’s. “-... Like you are even capable of doing math.” 

Fire Spirit let out a genuine laugh, almost echoing through the room. Knight just sighed, finally turning back to the other laughing form. Both cookies stared at each other, Knight might be annoyed, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy with how things turned out, letting out a happy sigh, he motioned for Fire to move closer, who happily obligated. Hands once more finding their way holding Fire’s cheeks, they both stared at each other lovingly, before Knight closed the distance between them locking their lips on a sweet kiss. 

Both step away from each other after a few minutes, foreheads still touching and eyes closed, happy and content smile on their faces.

“-... I’ll definitely find something else to tease you back. Just you wait.” Knight whispered between them, no malice in his voice, just the familiar teasing.

Fire Spirit let out a small chuckle, one hand lightly caressing Knights blond hair. “-Oh, I know you will. I honestly have the perfect thing for you to tease me about already.” 

“-Really huh?” Knight replied between laughs. “-Want to give me some help so I can start doing it right away?” He looked at Fire Spirit, smile never leaving his face, his hands holding the others that wasn’t caressing his hair.

“-Nah… Where is the fun in that~?” He winked, before giving Knight another quick peck on his cheek. “-Good luck figuring it out, darling~” 

Both cookies laughs were the only sound in the room, sweetly holding onto each other, their moment was interrupted with a nurse and doctor walking in, saying how they had to do some testings to fully confirm Knight was as healthy as he could be. Knight nodded in agreement, as much as he wanted to just stay there with Fire Spirit, he knew it was something he needed to do, he caught a sight of Fire huffing in annoyance, smiling, he turned the other to face him.

“-It’s ok. You know they need to do it to make sure I’m alright, right?” He gently asked the other.

“-Yeah… I know…” He sighed. “-Is just… I don’t want to leave you alone again…” Fire stared at Knight, sad smile on his face.

“-It’s just for a few more minutes.” Smile never leaving Knights face, he caressed the other face. “-You said you would wait years for me to wake up, but now you can’t even wait a few more minutes? Kinda giving some mixed signals here, dear.” Knight faked a hurt expression. 

Fire Spirit laughed slightly. “-Ok ok...I’ll let the doctors to their thing…” He sighed, beginning to get up. “-...I did not eat at all today yet so…” He shilly whispered, tail once more flicking behind him. 

“-Fire Spirit!” Knight didn’t even fake his worried tone. “-You better go and get something to eat right now! Don’t you dare make me get up from this bed just to beat some sense into you!” He gave the other a disappointed look, which earn a laugh from him.

“-Alright, alright.” Fire Spirit laughed, leaning down to kiss the other forehead. “-I’ll go and eat. But you can definitely expect me to be back soon.”

“-Not even giving me an hour of peace, huh?” Knight asked, teasing tone clear in his voice. 

“-Like you would last an hour away from me~” He winked. 

Knight rolled his eyes. It’s not like Fire Spirit was wrong though. Smiling, brought the other head towards him, kissing him once more. 

“-I love you…” Knight whispered, loud enough just for Fire Spirit to hear, smile never leaving his face.

“-I love you too.” Fire smiling, replied back, before finally getting up, shouting an sheepishly apologizing look to the doctor who was clearly growing annoyed with the wait. 

Knight eyes never left Fire Spirit leaving form, content smile on his face. Fire Spirit face turned back to him once we was at the front door, a happy smile on his face as well. They stared at each other, like they were the only cookies in the room. Fire Spirit blowed a small kiss towards Knight direction before fully exiting the room.

Knight couldn’t help the happy stupid smile on his face, only coming back to reality after hearing the nurse voice saying how adorable that whole deal was, clear embarrassment on his blushing cheeks, Knight coughed, turning away from the nurse smiling face. The doctor came and asked Knight a lot of questions that he tried his best to answer, pausing whenever the doctor would write something down. 

Not too long after, the doctor was done, clearly happy with the results. Knight still would need to stay in the medical bay for a few more weeks, so his body could fully recover from the coma, Knight sighed in annoyance, but understood. Not like he could just walk away on his own with a broken leg still recovering, anyway. 

The next days were boring, at best. Knight definitely missed being able to train or even just walk around the kingdom in patrols, his visitors tried their best to make him as comfortable as possible. Princess visited almost every day, happily sharing all she had done in the day with him, Pistachio also would drop by occasionally, sharing the last training cases and asking on Knight opinion here and there. Even Mala Sauce Cookie, surprised Knight by showing up one day, smile bright on her face, she shared how proud he was of him for succeeding on his quest, oh yeah, and how she had brought back his poor horse, who actually had found his way back to her tribe. She also commented on how “his boyfriend did have some spice on him, but he was definitely nowhere near the Mala Sauce Tribe spice.” Which caught a laugh of Knight. 

And then there was Fire Spirit. 

He was there every day, and every night. Barely leaving his side, even with the nurses attempt to get him out, it was clear it was a lost cause. He wasn’t leaving Knight side. And Knight couldn’t help the fuzzy feeling in his stomach when hearing that.

Now, laying on his hospital bed, Fire Spirit form (which fine. He’ll admit. It was definitely a head taller than Knight now.) Spooning him so gently, minding his broken bones, breath on his head, Knight was happy. He might still not be ready to share his past, not fully… Fire Spirit was fine with that, even after waking up in the middle of the night with a screaming Knight waking from nightmares, he didn’t push him to tell anything he wasn’t ready for. Knight appreciated it, he knew he had a problem now, which he was ready to get help with, and having the support of those he loved and cared about, was all he needed for now. 

But for the time being, Knight decided focusing on the other comforting warm body holding him, was just what he needed to be ok. 


End file.
